Gohan and his Friends go to the Movies
by Android Jennifer
Summary: *comp*Gohan Videl Erasa and Sharpner go to the movies. Erasa gets to choose the movie they're going to see and the choice is...The Reenactment of the Cell Games version II! Bulma forces Vegeta to take the two rats to see a movie. Trunks chooses........
1. Gohan and His Friends go to the Movies

Disclaimer- I do not own Dragonball Z, but I really wished I did.  

AN- I have to thank the person who gave me this idea to write this story.  The idea of Gohan, Videl, Erasa and Sharpner going to see a reenactment of the Cell Games was really great.

*~Gohan and his High school friends go to the movies~*

"Hey Videl, do you want to go to the movies tonight? Sharpner suggested that we go," Erasa said on the phone.

"Well I don't know."

"Gohan's gonna be there."

"Gohan? Well okay I'll go."

"I knew you would. I'll meet you in front of the theater a little before 6:30 okay?"

"Okay Erasa see ya soon."

___________

"Hey mom? Can I go to the movies?" Gohan asked walking in the kitchen.  Chichi was washing dishes.

"With who?" she asked turning around.

"Erasa, Sharpner…"

"Is that all?"

"No, I think Videl might go," he said blushing.

"Well, if Videl is going then of course you can go Gohan," Chichi said with hearts in her eyes.

"Thanks mom."

"What time?"

"Umm… I have to be there before 6:30."

"What movie are you seeing?"

"Umm… I don't know Erasa wouldn't tell me."

"Oh okay then, you better go do your homework."

"Okay mom," Gohan said heading to his room.

When it was 6:00 Chichi walked into Goten and Gohan's room. Gohan was getting ready for the movies," Hurry up Gohan it takes you about fifteen minutes to get to the city."

"I'm almost done Mom," he said finishing up.  He walked out of his room. Chichi was at the door waiting for him.  He gave her a kiss on the cheek and jumped into the air.  When he was over the city he saw Videl flying on her way there too he snuck up to her and yelled, "Hey Videl!"

Videl nearly fell out of the air, "Gohan! Don't _do_ that," she said punching him in the arm.

"Ow," he laughed, "So what's up?"

"Well, it looks like we're up," she said looking down.

"I knew that.  Hey do you know what movie we're going to see?"

"Nope, Erasa didn't tell me.  She just said to meet her in front of the movie theater before 6:30."

"Yeah me too."

"Do you even know where the theater is?"

"Of course I do! I'm not _that _new to the city plus I fly over it on the way to school and when I'm flying around as Saiyaman."

"Good," she laughed, "By the way, how come you aren't Saiyaman?"

Gohan shrugged, "I guess 'cause it's dark out, why?"

"I was just wondering."

"There it is, "Gohan said pointing, "we'd better land and walk the rest of the way."

"How can you see it? It's dark."

"I can see pretty well in the dark and long distances, come on," he said and landed. A couple of seconds later Videl landed next to him, "ready?"

"Yep," she said heading down the street.  A gust of wind blew and Videl shivered. Gohan pulled his jacket off and put it around Videl, "Thanks," she said grabbing his arm.

"No problem," he said blushing.

"Hey guys! You made it! Great!" Erasa said when they arrived.

"Hmph," Sharpner said when he saw Videl clinging to Gohan's arm.

"Are you two ready? I already bought the tickets!" she said waving them around, "Come on."

"What movie are we going to see?"

"The reenactment of the Cell Games 2," Erasa replied.

Videl and Gohan's eyes widened, "Why?" Videl asked.

"Because I know that both of you missed the first movie at the tournament.  Both of you had to go through the qualifying tests," Erasa winked.

"I wasn't in it! I was with my mother waiting to watch my dad fight! Honestly!"

"That's true! I was with Saiyaman not Gohan!" Videl said.

"Gohan _is_ Saiyaman!" said Erasa.

"Yeah, we saw him take off his glasses and everything!" Sharpner said.

"Why can't you two believe me?" Gohan asked.

"Let's just go before we miss the show," Videl said pulling Gohan inside.

The usher collected their tickets and said, "Third theater on your left."

Gohan and Videl was walking behind Erasa and Sharpner talking, "This is gonna be an interesting movie, Gohan sighed.

"Yeah.  I hope they didn't make you, your friends and your dad weaker than my dad."

"They probably will."

"Yeah you're right, this movie's going to be embarrassing for both of us."

"Yep."

"Hey you two! Come on hurry up!"

_________________

"Can I have three tickets, one adult and two children for the Reenactment of the Cell Games Version two at 6:30," Trunks said holding out the money.  Vegeta had given him the money for him, Trunks and Goten. 

Vegeta was in a _very_ bad mood right now worse than usual.  Trunks and Goten were running around the house making a lot of racket so Bulma told Vegeta to take them somewhere.

"Where?" he had asked her.

"I don't know. Take them to the movies. And let them pick which one."

"What?!" 

"Go!" Bulma said pointing.

"Fine!"

Trunks got the tickets and said, "Yay! Come on Goten!"

Vegeta followed the kids. Trunks handed the tickets to the usher, "Third theater on your left," he said handing Trunks the ticket stubs.

"Thank you!"

They walked into the theater and the place was full except for three seats in the very back. "Dad mom said not to hurt anyone," Trunks said when he saw Vegeta ready to punch someone to get a good seat. Vegeta just growled and sat down.

________________

Gohan or his friends didn't see the three people who just entered.  The theater got dark and started showing the previews.  The first preview was about horses talking and trying to save their home.  The second movie was about Hercule saving the world again.  The third movie was The Great Saiyaman.  They saw Saiyaman doing his dance then catching two people who were shooting at a lady. Then the screen flashed Coming soon to a theater near you.

________________

Goten squealed, "I wanna see it! I wanna see it!"

"Shut up you baka!" Vegeta growled.

________________

"That sounded like Vegeta!" Gohan whispered.

"Why would Vegeta be at a theater?" Videl said.

"Yeah you're probably right," he said calming down.

*~movie~*

"Ha ha I shall defeat you," Cell said pointing at Goku.

"No you evil monster you will not defeat me." 

"Ha ha yes I will because I have tricks up my sleeves."

"Let's fight," Goku said jumping into the air.

*~real life~*

 Gohan was speechless until he saw Goku jump in the air and he noticed the strings attached to him and Cell.  Gohan was trying to hold in his laughter.  He looked at Videl and he noticed that she was too.  Erasa looked at then, "Shh what's so funny?"

"The movie it's hilarious!" Videl whispered.

"Well, don't be so loud."

*~movie~*

"You beat me I give up," Goku said.  He walked over to a kid and put a hand on his shoulder.  The kid had golden hair and blue-green eyes, "now it's my son's turn."

*~real life~*

"This is not going to be pretty," Gohan said.

"Awww! How cute! Look at the kid!" Erasa whispered to Videl.

Gohan heard her say that and he coughed.  "Yeah he is really cute," Videl said elbowing Gohan.  Gohan rubbed his arm and glared at Videl.

"And that other guy with shoulder length purple hair is cute too I wonder how old he was," Erasa continued.

"Umm… he looks about he was nineteen or twenty," Gohan answered right away.

"He's about our age," Erasa said.

"That was seven years ago now he would be twenty seven," Gohan said with sadness in his voice.  He misses his friend Trunks again.

"Hmm? Is something wrong Gohan?" Videl asked.

"I'll tell you later."

*~movie~*

Cell punched Gohan and knocked him out, "ha ha I have defeated you.  Cell pressed a button and a bomb exploded where the Z fighters were standing. "Ha ha ha I have defeated you all ha ha ha ha."

"Wait you haven't beaten me!" Hercule said coming out from behind a cloud of dust.

"Here have a fireball," Cell said stepping on another button and another cloud of dust appeared.

Hercule appeared behind Cell, "Your useless tricks are stupid and useless."

"Here take my Monster Ray."

Two spears appeared out of the fighting ring, "You missed me ha ha."

"Oh now I am scared, will you please forgive me?" Cell said while he was on his knees.

"NO you are evil and do not want to change," Hercule said.  Then he kicked Cell and Cell flew and his hit a rock.  

"Oh now I have lost," he said and blew up.

"Gee Hercule's great," Goku said.

"I wish I were him," Vegeta said.  They started showing the credits. 

*~real life~*

Two seconds later the screen blew up.  Most of the people screamed and ran out of the theater.  Videl turned to Erasa and Sharpner and said, "Go we'll meet you two outside by the benches."

"What about you two?" Erasa asked.

"We'll probably be separated anyways so we'll meet you two over there.  Don't worry we'll be fine."

Gohan turned around and he saw what he thought he would see, Vegeta standing with his hand pointing at the screen.  "Vegeta why did you have to go and do that?" he yelled over the screams.  Gohan pulled Videl up the steps to where Vegeta, Goten and Trunks were.  "Vegeta why are you here and why did you just do that?"

"Because that movie is worse than the first one!" he yelled.

"Well then why are you here?!" Gohan yelled.

"That woman wanted those two rats out of the house so she forced me to take them to the movies and they picked this one!  Is that good enough?!"

"Yeah I can see Bulma forcing you to come here."

"Good now let's go brats!" Vegeta said storming out.

"Yes sir!" they said following.

"Now that's settled I think we should go find Erasa and Sharpner," Gohan said.

They caught up to Vegeta, Goten and Trunks and Gohan asked, "Hey Goten? Can I use flying Nimbus tonight?  I don't feel like flying."

"Sure Gohan."

"Thanks squirt," Gohan said.  Vegeta Goten and Trunks headed around the building and Gohan and Videl headed straight to where Erasa and Sharpner were waiting.

"Are you guys okay?" Erasa asked.

"Yeah we're fine Erasa don't worry.  I need to call my ride.  Flying Nimbus!" he called with his hands cupped around his mouth.  Nimbus flew down and stopped in front of Gohan.

"Do you want a ride home Videl?"

"Is it safe?" she asked.

"Sure it is.  My dad rode Nimbus since he was five then he gave it to me.  Then I gave Nimbus to Goten a while ago I'm just borrowing it tonight."

"I want to ride it," Sharpner said jumping on Nimbus.  He fell right through it, "How can this be safe if you can't even stay on top of it?" he said getting up and rubbing his backside.

"Nimbus can be used as a test as well as a ride."

"a test how?" Erasa asked.

"Okay then let's see you get on it," Sharpner said.

"Sure," Gohan said and he jumped on Nimbus, "How 'bout a lap around the building Nimbus?" Nimbus took off and a little while later came back and hovered in front of them, "Come on Videl," Gohan said holding out his hand Videl took his hand and she stepped up on Nimbus.

"What?!" Sharpner growled.

"Ready?" Gohan asked.

"Yep good bye Erasa and Sharpner!" Videl said waving as Nimbus took off.  "So Gohan during the movie how come you seemed sad?" 

"Yeah I was."

"Why?"

"Because, do you remember Erasa talking about the purple haired teenager?  He's one of my best friends, his name is Trunks."

"Was Goten's friend, Trunks named after him or something?"

"No he _is _Goten's friend Trunks just at age twenty."

"Where is he?"

"He's in his own time, you see he came from the future and if it weren't for him Vegeta, Chaoutzu, Tien, Krillin, Piccolo, and I wouldn't be here we would all be dead forever."

"What?!"

"Yes.  Do you remember 18? Krillin's wife?"

"Yeah. She's so cool."

"Well in Trunks' time 18 and her twin brother 17, were terrorizing the planet.  She's not terrorizing the planet in our time because I saved here and she married Krillin."

"Oh so what you're saying is you miss the Trunks from the future and you want to see him again right?"

"Yep.  There's your house," Gohan said Nimbus landed and Videl got off.

"Bye Gohan! Thanks for the ride!" she said waving as Gohan took off. Videl waited until Gohan and Nimbus' golden trail disappeared into the darkness.

AN- I hope you liked it! The next chapter is coming soon. It's called A Friend Returns. Can you guess who?


	2. A Friend Returns

Disclaimer- I do not own Dragonball Z, but I really wished that I did. *pouts* some people wanted me to write another chapter.  I didn't know what to write about so I just chose this I really don't like Mirai Trunks a whole lot.  Android 18 and Vegeta are my Favorite characters. Enough of my blabbing here it is.

A Friend Returns

Last time: Gohan, Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner went to the movies.  The movie they saw was Reenactment of the Cell Games Version II.  When the movie was done Vegeta blew up the screen.  Gohan and Videl rode home on Nimbus and Gohan explained about his best friend Trunks to Videl and that he was from the future.

____________________________

Gohan sighed and jumped off Nimbus,  "Good bye Nimbus thanks for the ride!" Gohan walked inside, "Mom! I'm home!"

"Did you have a fun time?"

"Well hanging out with my friends was fun yeah but the movie was terrible."

"What movie did you see?"

"Reenactment of the Cell Games Version II."

"What?!"

"Yep Erasa didn't tell us what movie we were going to see until we got there and she had already bought the tickets."

"Well the first one was bad enough, was this one worse?"

"It was about the same except that it was a little longer and I fought Cell.  But that wasn't the terrible part." 

"What was the terrible part?"

"When I saw Trunks."

"You miss him don't you?"

"Yep"

"Well it's time for bed, you have school tomorrow."

"Okay Mom."

*~The next morning~*

"Gohan here's your lunch," Chichi said.  "Have fun at school today and tell Videl I said hi."

"Okay mom.  And help Mom around the house Goten."

"I will Gohan!" Goten said waving.

"Bye!" Gohan said pressing the red button on his watch and turning into Saiyaman.  He jumped into the air and a little while later he landed on the roof of Orange Star High School.  He turned back into his usual self and ran down the stairs.  He entered the classroom and sat in the same familiar seat, "Hello Videl, my mom says hi."

_________________

There was a flash of light, as Mirai Trunks' time machine appeared behind Capsule Corp. he decided to surprise his mother and father so he suppressed his ki.  The time machine landed on the grass and he climbed out.  He pressed the blue button then the red button to capsulate the time machine.  He opened the back door a crack and slipped quietly in.  Mirai Trunks headed to the kitchen and he saw his mother and his chibi self.  His mother was kneading the dough with her sleeves rolled up.  Chibi Trunks was trying to help Bulma knead the dough.  He was covered in flour up to the point to where his hair was white.  Mirai Trunks walked up to Bulma and put a hand on her shoulder.  Bulma turned around.

"Hey mom." Mirai Trunks said.

Bulma squealed, "Trunks! What are you doing here?" she asked giving him a big hug.

"I wanted to see everyone again," he replied.

"I missed you so much!"

"Me too mom. How's father?"

"Well he is his usual self, training all day."

"That sounds like him."

Chibi Trunks was pulling on his mother's shirt, "But Mom! _I'm _Trunks!"

"You're both Trunks."

"Should I tell him?" Mirai Trunks asked.

"Yeah it would be better if you did."

"Okay." Mirai Trunks said.  He knelt down and looked into Chibi Trunks' bright blue eyes. "I come from the future."

"Do we have the same parents?"

"Yes."

"Then are we brothers?"

"Well sorta."

Vegeta walked in the kitchen, saw Mirai Trunks, turned right a little and leaned one shoulder against a wall arms and ankles crossed.  "So you're back what's wrong more androids?" he said with a sneer.

"Hello Father. No I defeated the androids.  I just came back to see you and everyone else."

"Hey Trunks! I know! Let's go pick up Gohan from high school." Bulma said.

"Okay!" Chibi Trunks said.

"I was talking to the older one, Trunks"

"Sure let's go."

"I wanna go! I wanna go! I wanna go! let me go too!" Chibi Trunks yelled.

"Do you want to come too Father?"

"I'm going to train," he said leaving the kitchen.

Bulma, Chibi Trunks and Mirai Trunks went in an airplane and flew to Orange Star High School.  They went in the office and Bulma asked, "Can you tell me what room Son-Gohan is in?"

"Umm… let me see, Gohan," the principal said looking at his computer, "Yes he's in room eighteen. Are you signing him out?"

"Yes, yes I am," she said signing the paper that he handed her.  

"The principal looked at the paper, "Bulma Briefs?"

"Yes?"

"Owner of Capsule Corp.?" 

"Yep and these are my two sons, Trunks and Trunks."

"Nice to meet you Trunkses."

Bulma, Chibi Trunks and Mirai Trunks went out of the office and found room eighteen a little while later.  Bulma knocked and walked in.  She walked up to the teacher, "Excuse me, but is Gohan in this class?" she asked.

"Why yes, he is and you are?"

"Bulma Briefs."

"Okay. Gohan! Bulma is here to take you home!"

Gohan looked up and saw Bulma then Chibi Trunks then, "Trunks!"

"Yes?" they both said at the same time.

"What are you doing here?" Gohan said packing up and walking up to them.

"I came with Mom," Chibi Trunks said.

"I was talking to the older Trunks, Trunks," Gohan said messing up his hair.  Chibi Trunks gave him a death glare.

"Bulma Briefs, it's and honor to meet you," the teacher said. "We were just talking about your home.  We are learning about the major corporations and yours was on the top of the list.  Are you in a hurry, or can you stay and talk about what you do?"

"Well," Bulma said looking at her watch, "I have time what would you like to know?"

"What kinds of things you are working on."

"Okay.  Let's see… right now. I'm not working on anything right now. I have been in the kitchen cooking for my sons and husband.  I need to cook a lot of food just between the both of them right Trunks?"

Chibi Trunks grinned, "It's not my fault I'm just hungry all the time." Mirai Trunks just put his hand behind his head in the famous Son scratch and smiled.

Bulma continued, "My dad has been working on a project.  He's building a space ship to Mars."

"Why?" Gohan asked.

"Huh?" the teacher said looking at Gohan.

"I mean why Mars? Why not to the new Namek?"

"What's Namek?"

"Whoops oh Namek is nothing just forget about it, it's nothing," Gohan said.

Videl raised her hand, "Yes Videl?" Bulma said.

"Bulma, about how long has it been since he started on the project?"

"He started yesterday."

"So Trunks why are you here?" Gohan asked.

"I wanted to see everyone." Mirai Trunks replied.

"Well I'm glad that you came back."

"Me too."

"How long will it be until he's done?"

"He's nearly finished, in fact he'll probably be done in a couple of hours."

"It takes him less than a day to build a space ship?" half the class said.

"Yep, well I have to go."

Videl saw a tall lavender haired guy, "He looks familiar doesn't he Erasa?"

"Yes! He does! He looks like that guy in the movie we saw yesterday. Remember? With the shoulder length hair?" Erasa replied excited.

"Oh Yeah! He does!"

"Come on Videl. That couldn't be him," Sharpner said.

*If that's the same guy from the movie then that must be Trunks from the future* Videl thought.

Bulma looked at Videl and noticed that look on her face when someone is trying to ask something without saying it.  She walked up to the teacher, "Is it all right if I take Videl with me?"

"Sure."

"Thanks. Videl! Come on let's go."

"Videl and Gohan personally know the owner of Capsule Corp.? Wow," Erasa said impressed.

"Bye Erasa Bye Sharpner! See ya later," Videl said packing her things and heading down the steps to the front of the room. Videl started a conversation with Bulma as they left the room.  Next to them Gohan, Chibi Trunks, and Mirai Trunks were having their own conversation. 

"I noticed that look on your face saying you wanted to come."

"Yes thank you for taking me along."

"No problem."

"So Trunkses what are we going to call you?"

"How about older Trunks and younger Trunks?" Mirai Trunks said.

Videl looked at Mirai Trunks, "Were you there during the Cell Games?" she asked.

"Yes I was."

"Oh, sorry I forgot. Trunks, this is my girlfriend Videl."

"Hello Videl nice to meet you."

"It was nice to meet you too."

"Things really are different here. In my time Gohan never had a girlfriend.  But now it's just Mom and I left," he said sadly.

"Snap out of it Trunks!" Gohan said punching him in the stomach.

"Wha? Oh sorry Gohan." They walked outside and Bulma took out the capsule.

"Why don't we just fly home?" Gohan suggested.

"Can Trunks and Videl fly?" Mirai Trunks asked.

"Of course we can fly!" Videl said.

"Okay. Mom? I'll have to carry you is that all right?"

"Just as long as you don't drop me."

"I wouldn't do that."

"Ready? Let's go." Gohan said jumping into the air. Shortly after Chibi Trunks and Videl followed.  Mirai Trunks picked up Bulma and caught up to the others.

"So who taught you how to fly Videl?"

"Gohan did."

"And Trunks who taught you how to fly?"

"Dad taught me Onii-chan."*

They landed at Capsule Corp. and Gohan said, "I need to drop off my stuff.  I'll be back in about ten to fifteen minutes okay?"

"Okay. Good bye Gohan," Mirai Trunks said.

"I'll go with you," Videl said. She'll get a chance to ask Gohan about Mirai Trunks.

"Bye!" Videl and Gohan said.

"So Gohan was that the Trunks you were talking about after the movie?"

"Yes." Gohan said landing in front of the Son household.  Gohan ran inside quietly and dropped off his school things.  Goten was about to yell that Gohan was home, but Gohan put his hand over Goten's mouth and whispered, "Shhh Goten.  Don't tell Mom that I'm not in school."

"But why?" Goten whispered back.

"Because she'll kill me.  And the reason I'm not in school is because Bulma took me out. Hey! Do you want to come with us?"

"Us?"

"Yeah, Videl and I."

"Okay!" 

"Go tell Mom that you're going to Bulma's house."

"Okay!"

"I'll be outside," Gohan said running outside slipping quietly out the front door.

"Mom! I'm going over to Trunks' house with Gohan!"

"Gohan?"

"Goten!" Gohan said as loud as he could through the opened window without Chichi hearing.

"Woops did I say Gohan? Sorry Mom! I meant that Gohan will be there after school," Goten said scratching the back of his head.

"Okay be careful!"

"Bye Mom!" he said running outside and slamming the door.

"Come on they're waiting for us!" Gohan said. They jump in the air and a little while later they arrive back at Capsule Corp.

Chibi Trunks runs out and yells, "Goten!"

"Trunks!" Goten looks over Chibi Trunks' shoulder at the person who followed Chibi Trunks out the door.

*Who's that? * Mirai Trunks wondered *****he looks just like Goku*

Gohan walked over to Mirai Trunks, "Trunks, this is my little brother Goten."

"Goten?"

"Yep," Gohan said.

Mirai Trunks walked over to Goten, Hello Goten, I'm Trunks."

"But he's Trunks," Goten said pointing to Chibi Trunks.

"Yes, but I am him." Goten is _very_ shy around new people he ran over to Gohan, hid behind his legs and put a finger in his mouth. Mirai Trunks laughed, "He sure is shy."

"Only around strangers," Gohan said.

Trunks and Goten circled Gohan a couple of times, jumping over each other and making faces.  Trunks ran inside with Goten hot on his trail. "I never had any one to play with when I was little." Mirai Trunks said following the two playing kids.

"Cheer up Trunks. Do you want to do something?" Gohan said.  He and Videl followed Mirai Trunks inside.

"Sure."

"What do you want to do?"

"I dunno."

"Videl do you have any ideas?"

"Nope you're a guest Trunks what do you want to do?" she asked.

"You're a guest too Videl," Gohan pointed out.

"Well so are you," Videl replied.

"Yah, but I've been coming here since I was a little kid. So I basically live here."

"Well I _do _live her so I'm _not _a guest." Mirai Trunks said.

"You are too a guest you just visited us."

"But I live here see? I have proof," he said pointing to Chibi Trunks, "So there you two choose."

"Fine you win," Gohan said with his goofy grin.

"You know we've been arguing for about thirty minutes?" Videl said looking at her watch.

"Yeah school is out now." Gohan said.

Just then Videl's cell phone rang.  She picked it up, "Moshi Moshi."*

"Hey Girl!"

"Hey Erasa."

"Is it all right if I hang out with you and Gohan?"

"Wha? How did you know that I was with Gohan?"

"You are _always_ with him."

Videl felt her face turn red, "So? Hang on I'll ask if you can." She put her hand over the mouth of the phone. "Gohan? Trunks? Is it all right if Erasa hangs out with us?"

Gohan and Trunks looked at each other, "It's your choice Trunks, I don't mind."

"If you want to. It doesn't matter to me."

"Sure Erasa you can come if you want to."

"Thanks Videl, Capsule Corp. right?"

"How'd you know?"

"You, Gohan, Bulma Briefs, her son and another person left class together. You were with Bulma so I figured you were at Capsule Corp."

"You are really smart. You have a point."

"Okay I'm on my way I'm about three minutes away."

"Okay bye."

"Bye." Erasa said and they both hung up the phone.

"She'll be here in about three to five minutes."

"Cool." Gohan said. "Let's wait outside," he said going outside.

"Okay," Videl said.

A couple of minutes later Erasa pulled up and got out of her car.  "Hey Erasa." Gohan said. 

AN- onii-chan means brother 

        Moshi moshi is hello (while you're on the phone.)

 I hope you liked that half of the story.  I didn't want to keep those who wanted me to write another chapter waiting. I didn't have enough time to write the other half and I ran out of ideas.  I can only post chapter every other weekend when I'm at my dad's house.  At my mom's house she won't let me go on the Internet. She'll only let me go on to check my email and that is very rare.  I'm thinking of having Mirai Trunks meet Android 18 should I?


	3. A friend Returns Part II

I am so sorry! Gomen nasai! I promised a lot of people that I will have this up about 6 months ago. I just had a lot of stuff going on during the summer and when I started high school then I was swamped with homework especially my Biology homework.  

I do not own Dragonball Z.

A Friend Returns 

Part II

"Hello," Mirai Trunks said.

Videl walked over to Erasa and introduced Mirai Trunks, "Erasa, this is Trunks and Trunks this is Erasa."

"Hello," they said in unison.

Chibi Trunks and Goten ran out of the house. (They were still chasing each other) "Trunks cut it out," Gohan said.  "Trunks!" Chibi Trunks still ignored him.

"Let me try," Mirai Trunks said. "Trunks get over here now!"

Chibi Trunks stopped short and Goten toppled over him, "Get off me Goten," he said pushing him off.

"What on your first try?" Gohan yelled.

"Yep." Mirai Trunks grinned.

"How?"

"I dunno. I guess I have a way with kids. Plus I told him I know all about his family and his weaknesses so he's afraid of that."

"How does he know all about him?" Erasa asked.

"Well it's kind of hard to explain." Videl said.

"Oh okay then what do you want to do then?" Erasa asked.

"Oh not this again!" Gohan said smacking his forehead.

"What?" Erasa asked.

"We just had an argument about that.  We wasted thirty minutes on trying to figure that out." Mirai Trunks said.

"Well how bout I decide?" Erasa asked.

"Sure be my guest." Videl said.

"How about we talk?"

"About what?" Chibi Trunks whined.

"About how cute you really are," she said kneeling down and pinching his cheeks. Mirai Trunks blushed and Gohan laughed.

"Let go," Chibi Trunks said jumping back and glaring at her and she ruffled his hair.

They heard a loud voice coming from inside, "Vegeta! Where did you move my dresser?"

"Looks like they're at it again." Mirai Trunks laughed. "They used to do that a lot."

"They sure do have fun with that especially Vegeta," Gohan laughed.

"Well we better help Mom find the dresser. Hopefully he didn't put it on top of our neighbor's house again."

"Again?" Erasa asked.

"Yep he has a tendency to do that." They walked into the house and the phone suddenly rang.

"Trunks? Could you get that please?" Bulma yelled from upstairs. "Vegeta where did you go?!"

"Sure thing Mom," Mirai Trunks yelled turning around picking up the phone, "Moshi Moshi?" 

"Uh hi is this…" Krillin said but Mirai Trunks interrupted him.

"Krillin?!" 

"Yeah."

"What's up? Are you still living with Master Roshi?" Mirai Trunks asked.

"Uh… yeah. Who is this?" he asked.

"You don't recognize my voice?"

"Nope give me a clue."

"Okay. Let me think.  Here's one, I haven't seen you for many years. Oh! I know! How about I give you the easiest clue? I'm a Super Saiyan."

"Trunks?!"

"Yep," Mirai Trunks laughed.

"What are you doing here?" Krillin asked.

"I wanted to see everyone again." 

"Oh okay then.  The reason I called was because Marron, my wife and I are going to go to the beach and I was wondering if you guys would like to come."

"Sure thing Krillin, but don't you live on an island I mean you're completely surrounded by water?" Mirai Trunks asked.

"Yeah well that's' all that Marron has seen her whole life and truthfully," there was a pause to make sure Master Roshi wasn't listening, "she doesn't really like him and neither does my wife."

"That's fine by me we'd love to come and by the way who's Marron?" Mirai Trunks asked.

"Oh sorry I forgot.  She's my daughter. Do you know what beach we'll be at?" Krillin laughed.

"No, but don't worry we'll find you and if I can't sense you Father probably will.  We might be a little late since Father is being his usual self."

"That's fine. Ja-ne," Krillin said.

"Ja-ne" Mirai Trunks said and hung up the phone. "Man," he said smacking his forehead, "I forgot to ask who his wife is.  Darn it."

"Trunks calm down, I'll tell you," Gohan said. Erasa was lounging on the couch listening. "This will come to you as a great shock to you, but I beg you not to kill me please.  Nor her or Krillin because you'll be very angry." Gohan took a deep breath and looked into Mirai Trunks' confused face. "He married Android 18."

It took a couple of seconds for it to register, "WHAT??!!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, his eyes full of rage and hate.  He completely forgot about Erasa. Bulma ran downstairs to see him pick up Gohan by his shirt. "Are you telling me that you didn't kill her Gohan?!"

"Trunks I know she and 17 did terrible things to you in the future that's why you came back in the first place, to warn us about it, but this 18 has changed she's not like she used to be.  She loves Krillin."

"Androids can't love." Mirai Trunks said coldly.

"Trunks put Gohan down," Bulma said. "Everybody can love. Androids, aliens, even your father can. Now what did Krillin want?"

"He invited us to go to the beach with Her, Marron and himself."

"We'd love a vacation even it's a couple of hours." Bulma said.

"Who's going on a vacation Woman?" Vegeta's rough voice came from a dark corner of the room as he stepped out.

"Everybody is, including you." Bulma said.

"I didn't sense you Father." Mirai Trunks.

"Of course you didn't, that was the intention I was suppressing my Ki." Vegeta said glaring at his son. He turned back to Bulma, "I'm not going."

"Of course you are." Bulma simply said.

"Who says?"

"Why I do, now go get the beach things. Now!" 

"Fine!" Vegeta yelled leaving the room.

"Videl, Erasa, Gohan, Goten, Trunks do you want to come too?" Bulma asked.

"Of course I want to go Mom!" Chibi Trunks said crossing his arms.

"Yes I know that's why I didn't ask you."

'But…' 

'Mirai Trunks was fuming with anger again, 'I'm not…'

'Trunks just go and see what she's like now,' Gohan said.

'I'd rather die again than see her.' Mirai Trunks said with his fists clenched.

'Again?' Erasa asked.

'Just forget about it that also is hard to explain.' Videl said.

'Trunks you are going if you like it or not.' Bulma said with her motherly warning tone.

Mirai Trunks bowed his head, 'Fine, but I'm going to train and completely ignore her."

"Do whatever you want," Bulma sighed, "Videl do you want to go too?"

"Sure it'd be great seeing Krillin again, but I have to stop at home too." Videl said.

"I wanna go! I wanna go! I wanna go!" Goten said pulling on Gohan's sleeves.

"Of course you're going squirt, I have to watch you." Gohan said.

"YEAH!!" Goten yelled jumping in the air and running around.

"Erasa do you want to come too?" Bulma said.

"Okay I already have my bathing suit on, I was planning on going swimming after I leave here, but the beach is better.  I'll have to borrow a towel and some sun screen too if it's all right with you."

"Yeah that's fine we have loads of those things here." Bulma said cheerfully.

"Okay then Videl, Goten and I are going to get our beach things. Unless you have stuff here for him." Gohan said.

"Yeah actually we do, Goten left some things here when he went swimming last week." Bulma said.

"There's a pool here?" Erasa asked.

"Yeah it's an Olympic sized one." Goten said.

"I didn't know that."

"It's two floors below this one." Bulma said pointing.

"Wow! Exactly how many floors are there here?" Erasa asked.

"About eight.  Six above us and two below." Chibi Trunks said.

"Anyways Videl and I will be back in about five minutes okay?" Gohan said.

"Okay see ya soon." Bulma said.

"Gohan and Videl walked out the door and Gohan headed to Videl's house, "I thought we were going to your house first," Videl said.

"Nah yours is closest," Gohan said.  A little while later they landed in front of her house and they went in.  Videl went to her room and Gohan followed her in.  "I still can't imagine having a room this big."

"Yeah well I got used to it," Videl said walking in her bathroom and closing the door. Gohan sat down on the bed and Videl said through the door, "Gohan there is some beach stuff in the closet next to the bathroom door if you want to bring some stuff.  The capsules are labeled."

"Okay sure." He said getting up and opening the closet door. He pressed a button that was labeled beach stuff.  A drawer popped out and Gohan read the labels of each of the capsules.  He picked some out.  He picked a beach ball, inflatable killer whale (for Trunks and Goten), and a beach blanket, "Videl? Do you want me to get a beach towel for you too?"

"Will you please? Thanks."

He grabbed a beach towel and a volleyball set.  He pressed a button and the drawer slid back into the wall.  He stepped backwards and closed the door and he saw Videl standing by the bathroom door.  Gohan looked at her and saw how the blue one-piece bathing suit matched her eyes, "V-Videl you look beautiful."

"It's just a bathing suit," she said blushing, "but thank you."

Gohan put the capsules in his pocket and said, "Come on we'd better hurry to my house."

"Okay just a sec." Videl said grabbing a shirt and a pair of shorts.  She and Gohan ran outside and headed to Gohan's house.  She put her shirt and shorts on.  A couple of minutes later they arrived at the Son house and they walked inside.

"Mom? Videl, Goten and I are going to the beach with everybody else is that all right with you?"

"That's fine with me." She said.

"Thanks." He said running to his room and changing into a pair of swimming trunks.  He grabbed a shirt, towel and ran to the kitchen where Videl was waiting for him.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yep," Gohan replied. "Bye mom love ya." He said kissing her on the forehead.  They flew as fast as they could and arrived back at Capsule Corp. four minutes and fifty-nine seconds after they left. "We're back!" Gohan said.

"Mirai Trunks crossed his arms and said, "Well it wasn't five minutes Gohan you lied."

"At least we're not later than five minutes."

"Um. I have a question."  Erasa said. "If Gohan lives more than five hundred miles away how could he get there, back, to Videl's house, and back in five minutes?"

"Four minutes and fifty-nine seconds to be exact." Mirai Trunks said.

"At that moment Chibi Trunks ran in followed by a smirking Bulma in a bathing suit and behind her was a VERY angry Vegeta. Bulma made him put some swim trunks on. "Ready?" Bulma asked.

"Yes." Everybody said together.  They all piled in the air car. Gohan sat behind Bulma so he can help locate Krillin.

"Krillin's that way about twenty minutes away in this thing."

"Well I have to use this one because the other one is broken down." Bulma said.

"How does he know where Krillin is?" Erasa whispered to Videl.

"It's simple you just use your ki." Vegeta said.

"I can almost sense people. I try though.  I'm still being taught by the Great Saiyaman." Videl said.

"How close is she from getting it right Gohan?" Erasa asked.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Well if the Great Saiyaman is teaching her and you are him so that means you should know." Erasa said.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not the Great Saiyaman."

"Well then how can you use that ki thingy?" she asked.

"Everybody in my family can do it and it's very popular now." Gohan said simply.

"Here we are!" Bulma said landing in the parking lot and capsuleising the air car.

They walked to the sand and she asked," so where is Krillin. This way or that way?" she said pointing.

"Let me try." Videl said. "Are they that way about twenty feet?" she asked pointing to the left.

Chibi Trunks jumped on her shoulders, "Close, that way about twenty-nine feet." He said pointing.

"Okay let's go then," Gohan said.

They walked that way and when Trunks and Goten saw Krillin they raced each other to him, "Ha ha I win!" Chibi Trunks grinned.

"Only 'cause you pushed me Trunks," Goten said.

"Hey guys!" Krillin said.

"Mirai Trunks looked over Krillin's shoulder and saw 18 with a little blond kid.  He clenched his teeth and his hands formed fists. 

Gohan could feel Mirai Trunks' ki rising and he put a hand on his shoulder, "You don't have to talk to her or even look at her, but you have to go say hi, she probably remembers you."

"Gohan!"

"Come on," Gohan said pulling Mirai Trunks to 18.

"Hello 18 how are you?" Gohan asked.

"Pretty good." She replied with her usual expressionless face.

"Do you remember Trunks?" Gohan asked.

18 looked at Mirai Trunks, "Of course. He's a pretty good fighter." Mirai Trunks' hand was itching to grab his sword and slice her head off, but he did realize that she did change a little bit.  He would never forgive 17 and 18 for what they did though and even though he destroyed them in his time he still has nightmares.

"This is the best place you found Krillin?" Bulma asked.

"Well 18 was offering to clear the area, but I told her not to hurt anyone so we just picked this spot." He said shrugging.

"Well where would you rather be?" Bulma asked.

"Over there." He said pointing.

"Okay then. Vegeta!" she sang.

"What do you want woman?" Vegeta grunted.

"Could you do me a favor please?"

"What's in it for me?" he said.

"I'll leave you alone for the rest of the day." She said smiling.

"Fine what?"

"Could you walk over there and ask those nice people to move?"

"As long as you leave me alone."

"Deal."

Vegeta walked over to where Bulma showed them. He glared at the people and was about to open his mouth when they all packed up and moved somewhere else, "Easy," he simply said.

Bulma walked over there and decapusleised the their things and the people next to them said, "You guys have everything in a capsule. Those things are expensive when you buy them for everything."

"Well of course I have everything in capsules, I even have some houses in some of them. My father invented them." Bulma said stepping out from behind Gohan.

"Oh Mrs. Briefs I didn't see you."

Gohan was talking to Videl and Mirai Trunks. Goten poked Gohan, but he didn't listen. He yelled, "Gohan!"

"What Goten!?"

"Did you know that if-if you put your face in the water the dolphins will see you an' they'll come to you and you can pet them?" Goten said. [1]

"Goten has anyone told you you're stupid?" Chibi Trunks said, then pulled on his mother's shirt, "Mom can Goten and I go swim?" he asked.

"Sure honey, go ahead."

"Yay! Thanks Mom!" he said running to the water, "Goten! Last one there is a monkey brain!"

"Hey Trunks not fair you cheater!" Goten said following him.  They splashed around a bit and they dove under the waves. Goten's head popped back up, "Hey Gohan! Lookie what I found!" he yelled pulling up a big fish.

"Yeah wow Goten that's a big one." Gohan replied.

Goten dropped the fish and five minutes later he found a bigger fish. "Hey Gohan look at the size of this one!"  he said holding it up too.

"Yeah squirt it's even bigger than the other one." Gohan said.

A couple minutes later he found a shark.  It was about forty-five feet long. He lifted it up and the people swimming in the water screamed and ran away.  Everybody on the beach packed up and left. "Hey Gohan look! This one's really big! Can we eat it?"

"Goten that's a shark!" Erasa yelled.

"What's a shark?" he asked with his father's blank look.

"A shark is a fish with sharp teeth and it'll eat anything." Erasa said.

"Well can we eat it Gohan?" Goten asked with his puppy dogface.

"Sure you guys can eat is as a snack." Bulma said.

"Snack?" Erasa asked.

"Yep you'd be surprised how much food Goten, Gohan, Trunks, Trunks and Vegeta eats," Videl said, "You'd be surprised at how much food only Goten and Trunks eat."

"Okay we'll have to cook it first. Does anyone have firewood?" Erasa asked.

"I brought some." Bulma said. "Okay let's start the fire." Gohan said.

"Okay!" Goten said as Bulma pulled out a capsule and opened it.  There was a puff of red smoke and there was a pile of wood.  Gohan, Goten, Chibi Trunks, and Mirai Trunks put all the wood in the fire pit.

"Did anyone bring a lighter?" Bulma asked.

"I'll light it Mom." Mirai Trunks said. He walked up to the pile o' wood and turned his back to everyone.  A couple of seconds later there was a roaring fire.

"How'd you do that?" Erasa asked.

"Secret." Mirai Trunks said grinning.  He looked over at his mom and she was talking to 18. His anger was rising again.  Gohan could sense Mirai Trunks' ki rising again.  He raised his own ki to get Mirai Trunks' attention, but Mirai Trunks didn't respond.  Gohan powered up to Mystic Gohan.  Mirai Trunks stopped and looked around, "whose power is that?" he thought.  He looked at Gohan and nearly fell over, "That's Gohan? How did he get to be so strong? He's not even Super Saiyan!"

"That's better." Gohan said to himself and powered down.  Mirai Trunks walked up to him.

"How did you get so powerful?" Mirai Trunks asked.

"All I have to do is power up and I'll be as strong as a Super Saiyan three." Gohan said proudly.

"What's a Super Saiyan three?"

"Do you remember when I ascended from a Super Saiyan?"

"Yes." Mirai Trunks said slowly.

"Well there is a level farther than that.  It's called a Super Saiyan three." Gohan said, "Dad was the first one to do it." 

"Who was the second?"

"Gotenks." Gohan said simply.

"Gotenks?"

"Yep do you want to meet him?"

"Sure," Mirai Trunks said.

"Goten! Trunks! Would you come here for a minute please?" Gohan called.

"Okay!" they both yelled running to them.

"Could you do us a favor?"

"Sure what is it?" Chibi Trunks asked.

"Could you show Trunks Super Saiyan three Gotenks?"

"Okay! It's been a while since we last fused." Chibi Trunks asked.

They were about to power up and go Super Saiyan when Gohan stopped them.  "Wait hold on! I forgot Erasa can't watch, I'll be right back." He said.  Then he walked over to Videl and Erasa. "Videl could you come here for a few minutes? I need to ask you something."

"Sure thing Gohan, Erasa I'll be right back." Videl said.

"That's fine."

"Videl could you do a favor for me and somehow keep Erasa from going over there? Goten and Trunks are going to show Trunks Super Saiyan three," Gohan said.

"Sure."

"Thanks, Come on guys! Bulma we'll be right back in about twenty-five minutes. Trunks and Goten are going to fuse. See ya later." Gohan said waving.

Gohan, Goten, Chibi Trunks, and Mirai Trunks walked off and when they couldn't see the others anymore they stopped.  "Ready Goten?" Chibi Trunks asked.

"Ready." Goten replied standing next to Chibi Trunks.  They aligned their powers and made them exactly the same as Super Saiyans.  They pointed to the outside of one another with their arms extended and took three steps to each other, on their toes while bringing their hands over their heads while saying "fu." They flung their arms to the other side away from each other and brought their outside legs up, lifted it while their knee was facing each other and said "sion." They arched their arms over their heads touching their pointer fingers and bringing their knee that's lifted up and they flung it to the side saying "ha." There was a flash of blinding light as the two forms became one.  The light went away as fast as it came and Super Saiyan three Gotenks was standing there.

"Here comes Super Saiyan three Gotenks!" he said with a mix between Goten and Trunks' voice.

_______________

"Wha?" Vegeta said looking up from what he was doing. "Why is Gotenks here?" he thought.

"Gohan is showing Trunks what a Super Saiyan three is. And other than Goku, Gotenks is the only one and right now Goku is training on Dende's lookout with Piccolo."

_______________

On Dende's lookout.

Goku stopped sparring as he focused his attention on Earth for the first time that day.  He felt Gotenks. "Are they in some sort of trouble for them to have to use Super Saiyan three Gotenks?" Goku wondered. "I'll see you later Piccolo I have to go." Goku said as he suppressed his ki and focused his attention on Gotenks' power and used instant transmission. Less than a second later he arrived about fifty feet away behind Mirai Trunks.

"Gotenks I want you to meet Trunks." Gohan said.

"Gotenks crossed his arms and smirked, "He doesn't look that strong, come on let's fight," he said.

"Gotenks no don't. You don't have to fight everyone you see."

"But I want to!" Gotenks whined.

"No, what did piccolo teach you?" Gohan asked.

"To listen to my elders," Gotenks said rolling his eyes.

"That's right, now if you see anyone you don't know then fly up a tree okay?" Gohan said.

"Yeah yeah whatever.  So what am I supposed to do?" Gotenks asked.

"Show Trunks what a Super Saiyan three can do." Gohan said.

"What do you want me to do?" Gotenks asked.

"I dunno why don't you use a Kamehameha?"

"Sure I'll hit him with my strongest one."

"No, no you might kill him if you do." Gohan said.

"He's not that strong then."

"Hey I am too strong I defeated android 17 and 18." Mirai Trunks said.

"You couldn't have 'cause 18 is over there." Gotenks said pointing behind him to where camp is.

"If you haven't noticed Gotenks is a totally different person than Goten or Trunks." Gohan said.

"I'll use my weakest blast." Gotenks said.

"Okay I'm ready." Mirai Trunks said transforming.

"Ka…Me…Ha…Me…Ha!" Gotenks said shooting it at Mirai Trunks.

M Trunks tried to block it, but he couldn't because Gotenks is really strong. It didn't hurt him that much he got singed on his arms, but that was it.

"Okay now, here's my most powerful one." Gotenks said, "Ka… Me…"

"Gotenks don't do it!" Goku yelled.

"Huh?" Gohan said. "Dad!" he yelled.

"Hiya Gohan! Hello Trunks." Goku said.

"I thought you were training with Piccolo." Gohan said.

"You mean he's not dead?" M Trunks asked.

"No he's not," Gohan laughed.

"But I thought Shenron couldn't grant the same wish twice." M Trunks said.

"He can't. Elder Kai used his own life to bring Dad back." Gohan said.

All of a sudden Gotenks disappeared and was in the nearest palm tree. "What are you doing up there?" Goku asked.

"I told him if he sees anyone he doesn't know that he should go up a tree." Gohan said.

"Oh well who's coming?" Goku asked as M Trunks changed back.

"Erasa and Videl," Gohan said as he gave Videl a disappointed look and then he looked at the ground.

"I thought you two were with Trunks and Goten." Erasa said.

"We are." M Trunks said.

"Well where are they?" Erasa asked.

"We're right here!" Trunks and Goten said sliding down the palm tree.  "We were looking for coconuts."

"Why were you looking for coconuts?" Erasa asked.

"To eat with the shark." M Trunks said.

"Food?" Goku said with drool coming out of his mouth. "I'm hungry."

"Erasa this is Goku, Gohan and Goten's dad." Videl said.

"Oh hello Goku." Erasa said.

"Hello." Goku said.

"We have to cook the food first." Chibi Trunks said.

"Okay let's go back then." Goten said.

"I know of a faster way!" Goku said. He put a hand over Chibi Trunks and Goten's head and they disappeared.

Erasa didn't see them disappear because she was talking to Videl, "What's wrong with you and Gohan?" 

"He asked me to do something, but I wasn't able to do it." Videl said slowly.

"Well why don't you talk to him?" Erasa asked.

"Because I don't want him to yell at me.

"Gohan doesn't yell."

"Oh yes he does I have seen him."

"Videl! Go talk to him. The others and I will go ahead, Hey! Where'd Trunks, Goten and Goku go?" Erasa asked.

"They went on ahead." M Trunks said.

"Okay well let's hurry back to camp then." Erasa said and M Trunks and her walked back.

Videl went over to Gohan, "Gohan?"

"You broke your promise. What if Erasa saw Gotenks?" Gohan said.

"I'm sorry Gohan! She won't take no for an answer. And she didn't see Gotenks so what's the big deal?" Videl said.

"If she did I would have to tell her everything. It's best to keep our powers a secret." Gohan said.

"She is our friend though." Videl said.

"Yeah, but…"

"Gohan will you listen to me? I'm sorry I just don't want you to be mad at me." She said giving him a big hug. "Will you forgive me?"

"Of course, let's go back." Gohan said putting his arm around her shoulder and giving her a kiss on her cheek then they headed back to camp.

____________

Bulma was busy cooking the shark. "Where have Gohan and Videl gone off to?" she wondered. "Erasa and the others arrived a few minutes ago. "A romantic stroll down the beach. I have to get a picture of them when they get back."

____________

"Gohan?" Videl said looking up.

"Yes?" He replied.

"I love you." [2]

"I love you too Videl." He said smiling.

___________

Bulma looked up to see two figures coming closer and she grabbed her camera. She zoomed in on them and saw the look on their faces. "Those two were made for each other." She said whispered to herself as she snapped a photo.  "Chichi'll love this." She squealed joyfully. A few minutes later Gohan and Videl were standing next to the cooking shark.

"Hey Bulma! What's the use of coking it? It'll still go to the same place." Goku said.

"Well if you don't want to cook it then just go right ahead and eat it then." Bulma said.

"Yeah!" all the Saiyans cheered except for Goku and Vegeta. Goku's mouth was full of food already and Vegeta headed straight for the food. Within about two minutes the entire shark was eaten except for its jaws. Vegeta laid down on his stomach using his arms as a pillow and within a few minutes he fell into a deep sleep.

"Hey Trunks," Bulma said motioning Chibi Trunks closer. "Why don't you and Goten bury Vegeta in the sand. Just leave his head uncovered okay?"

"Okay!" he said, his face lighting up. He walked over to Goten with an evil glint in his eye and replayed what Bulma said. Chibi Trunks searched through his capsules and found what he was looking for.  He decapsuleized them and a huge bucket and two shovels came out. He picked the bucket up and tossed a shovel to Goten.  They ran to the shore where there was wet sand and they started piling the sand into the bucket.  When it was full they ran back to where Vegeta was and started on their work.  They decided to make a tower. When it got to be taller than they were they looked to see if Erasa was looking, but her back was to them.  They floated to be able to reach the point that they were at.  When the bucket got empty they took turns on getting more sand.  When they were done the tower looked like the Eiffel Tower. The tower was about fifteen feet tall and Videl saw it.  She looked in a bag and pulled out a flag.  She flew to the top and put it in.

"There," she said.

"Mom." M Trunks said.

"Yes?" Bulma said.

"I thought you promised that you'd leave Father alone." M Trunks said.

"I am."

"Well then where did they get that idea?" M Trunks said pointing to the tower.

"Wow! I didn't think that they'd build the Eiffel Tower." Bulma said surprised. "What?" she said when M Trunks looked at her. "Okay fine all I did was give them a little idea that's all."

"Mom! Lookie what we did!" Chibi Trunks said running up to her.

"Yeah good job." She said.

"So um Videl that's Gohan's dad right?" Erasa asked.

"Yeah." Videl said.

"Doesn't he look awfully young to be Gohan's father?" Erasa asked.

"No he's about ten years younger than Vegeta and Bulma." Videl said.

"Well how old are they?" Erasa asked.

"In their mid forties." Videl said.

"Wow!  Vegeta doesn't look that old." Erasa said.

"Nope." Videl said.

"Well anyways I'm going swimming." Erasa said.

"Okay I think I'll go take a nap." Videl said then she lied on a towel and fell right asleep.

About five minutes later Gohan's sharp ears heard something that sounded like a scream. He looked around knowing that something was wrong as he felt a cold chill crawl down his back.  He ran to the water and shaded his eyes trying to see over the waves.  "Goten! Come here please?" he said, his voice sounding urgent.

"Kay! C'mon Trunks!" Goten said running as fast as he could.

"When he and Chibi Trunks was standing right behind Gohan they knew something was wrong, "Trunks, Goten go in the water and try to find Erasa." Gohan said. "I'll fly overhead and try to see her from up there."

"Okay." They said running into the water.

Gohan jumped into the air and now he could hardly feel Erasa's ki. "Erasa!" He yelled looking around in the water. He spotted something slip under the water and he dived.

____________

Bulma watched Gohan run to the water and heard him yell Goten's name. Chibi Trunks and Goten ran to him and she saw Gohan point.  Then Gohan jumped into the air and a little while later she saw him dive.

____________

Gohan grabbed Erasa's hand before she went too deep and pulled her up. "Trunks! Goten I found her!" he yelled.

As Gohan got closer Bulma saw that Gohan was carrying a limp body in his hands. "Oh my gosh! Erasa!" she yelled.

Videl woke up and Bulma's yell got the attention of Goku and Mirai Trunks who were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't notice anything was wrong.  Bulma took out a capsule from her pocket and opened it. A house appeared next to the camp. "Put her on the bed Gohan."

"Okay Bulma." He said.

"Erasa! what happened?" Videl yelled.

"She was caught in a riptide and was pulled out to sea." Gohan said. He put Erasa down on the bed and checked if she was breathing, but she wasn't.  "She's not breathing. Videl lock the doors we don't need a crowd in here."

"Okay," Videl said as Gohan started mouth to mouth.

"Come on Erasa." He said as he did it for the third time. Videl was standing in a corner biting her nails. Erasa coughed up water and opened her eyes.

"Erasa!" Videl said and she ran up to her and gave her a hug.

Gohan walked out and was nearly knocked over by everybody.  "She's fine she just needs some rest."

"Goku go to Corrin's tower and get some senzu beans," Bulma said.

"All right." Goku said.

____________

"Videl you are so lucky," Erasa said.

"Why?" Videl asked.

"Because you have a guy like Gohan. Not only is he handsome, but he's strong, smart, very kind and truthful." Erasa said.

"I guess so." Videl said.

____________

"Dad wait let me come too. I'll be right back." Gohan said. He ran inside. "Videl Dad and I are going to get some senzu beans."

"I'm coming too! Erasa we'll be right back." Videl said and she went outside. "Bulma could you stay with Erasa please?"

"Sure." Bulma said heading inside.

Gohan and Videl put their hands on Goku's shoulder and they transported to Corrin's tower. "Corrin!" Goku yelled.

"You don't have to yell I'm right here." Corrin said.

"Sorry." Goku said with the goofy Son grin on his face and his hand behind his head.

"So you're here for some senzu beans?" 

"Dad. Videl and I are going to go to see Dende." Gohan said.

"Okay I'll meet you up there. Uh well you see Corrin, Videl's friend got caught in a riptide and she is so exhausted she can barely move." Goku said as Videl and Gohan flew up to Dende's lookout.

____________  
"Dende! It's nice to see you again," Videl said giving him a hug.

"It's nice to see you again too Videl." He laughed.

"Hello Piccolo." Gohan said.

"What brings you guys up here?" Piccolo asked.

"Well we needed some senzu beans from Corrin. That reminds me do you guys want to come back with us? We're having a party at the beach."

"I'd love to Gohan I need a little break." Dende said.

"Piccolo do you want to come too?" Gohan asked.

"Nah I'll keep Mr. Popo company plus I'll get sand in my shoes." He said.

_____________

"I've got some right here," Yajarobi said holding out a bag.

"Thanks Corrin thanks Yajarobi," Goku said then he teleported to lookout.

"Are you sure Piccolo?" Gohan said.

"Yeah," Piccolo replied.

"Dad, Dende said he'd come and join the party." 

"Cool let's go," Goku said. Then they teleported back to the beach.  They went to where Erasa was and Goku held out his hand and told her to eat the senzu bean.  

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's a senzu bean." Gohan said.

"Remember during the tournament that guy nearly killed me?" Videl asked.

"Yeah," Erasa said slowly.

"Well do you remember seeing me a little while later all healed and everything?" Videl said.

"Yeah then you and Gohan flew away." 

"Gohan gave me a senzu bean. It gave all my power back and it healed me." 

"Okay." Erasa said eating it. She felt energy flow through her body and she sat up, "Wow! You were right! Thanks."

"No problem." Goku said.

"Gohan was flying wasn't he? I saw him."

"Aww darn I'm still wet," Chibi Trunks said.

"Hey! How 'bout we go super. We'll dry off real fast." Goten said.

"Yeah! Why didn't I think of that?" Chibi Trunks said. They both went Super Saiyan and Erasa was staring at two mini Gold Fighters.

"Gohan? Would you like to explain why there are mini Gold Fighters and how you can fly?" Erasa said.

"Uh. Well um," Gohan said putting his hand behind his head.

"The person who taught me how to fly was Gohan." Videl said. "So you were right about him being Saiyaman."

"Well how did you find out that he was him?" Erasa asked.

"Well, do you remember when the two dinosaurs came to the city?" Videl asked.

"Yeah."

"Well one of them scratched Saiyaman on the side of his face and I saw it happen. The next day when I saw Gohan at school he had a bandage on the very same spot where Saiyaman got cut." Videl said.

"Wow!" Erasa said.

"Erasa just please don't tell anyone." Gohan said.

"Why do you want to keep it as a secret?" Erasa said.

"Because I want to be a normal kid." Gohan sighed.

"A normal kid? I would do anything to be able to do what you can. But okay I won't tell anyone. Are you the Gold Fighter too?"

"Yep." Gohan said.

"Wow! Can I see?" Erasa asked.

"Sure." Gohan said. Then he powered up and went Super Saiyan.

"Cool! How do you do it?" Erasa asked.

"Well now it comes naturally, but when I first did it I had to get really angry," Gohan said. "The first time I saw someone transform was when I was on Namek and Dad was fighting Frieza. Back then I thought that it was the coolest thing." Gohan said.

"Gohan? Get angry?" Erasa asked.

"Yeah when I was about Goten's age I was very different."

"What made you that angry?" Erasa asked.

"I don't remember." Gohan said. Videl saw that he got a little nervous. 

"Well why can only a few people do it?" Erasa asked.

"Because it's in only Vegeta and Dad's blood and since I have dad's blood in me I can do it.  Only Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, Dad and I can do it, well right now that is If Trunks Goten or I have a kid (Erasa glanced at Videl and Videl blushed) then that kid will be able to do it too. Anyways enough talk about that let's go outside and see what everybody is doing." Gohan said.

"Okay." Erasa said. They walked outside and Goku walked up to them.

"Well I guess that senzu bean did the trick." He said.

"Yes it did thanks." Erasa said.

"Hey guys! I think Vegeta's going to wake up soon." Bulma said excitedly.

"Vegeta slowly opened his eyes as he woke up.  He had some sand in his eyes and he was going to rub them, but he couldn't move his arms. He then realized that he was buried under a huge Eiffel Tower. "All right who did this?!" He yelled.  "KAKAROTT!! Did you do this!?" 

"Of course I didn't do that Vegeta!" Goku said.

Vegeta powered up and the sand that was on him flew off Vegeta then stood up and his whole body was covered in sand. Bulma fell down laughing, 'Vegeta you look so funny!" she said rolling on the sand.

"Woman! Shut up!" Vegeta growled.

"Vegeta you don't talk to me that way, now go wash of. Dinner is almost ready." Bulma said.

"I'm not going to get wet," Vegeta said crossing his arms.

"Oh yes you are! You're not getting my car like that" Bulma said, "unless you want to fly home."

"I'm not wasting my energy on something like that!"

"Well then get in the water."

"Fine! He growled and walked down to the water.  He didn't want to walk in because it would take too much time.  He flew to where it was deep enough for him to get fully wet. Then he dived into the water.  He came up for air, flew back and landed in front of Bulma.

Bulma fell down laughing again when she saw a dripping wet Vegeta. His hair was soaked, yet it was still sticking up. "Vegeta! Ha ha ha I finally got you in the water! You're soaked!" She gasped in between breaths. 

"You Saiyans have interesting hair! They're gravity defying." Videl said and Gohan grinned.

"I will not stay wet!" Vegeta said and went Super.

"Why can only you six do that thing?" Erasa asked.

"Well it's kinda hard to explain." Gohan said.

"No it's not Gohan! We're not human." Goten said.

"Goten!" Gohan said bopping him on his head.

"That hurt!" Goten said rubbing is head.

"How can you not be human? You look like one." Erasa said.

"Yeah well Trunks, Trunks, Goten and I aren't pure blood, we're half and half. My mom and Bulma are humans." Gohan said.

"So your dad and Vegeta are from another planet?" Erasa asked, "That can't be true."

"Of course it is Kakarott and I come from planet Vegeta." Vegeta growled. "And I'm the prince."

"You're a prince?" Erasa asked.

"Of course I am." Vegeta said smirking.

"Not to be rude and all, but why are you here and not on your planet?" Erasa asked.

"Frieza blew it up." Goku said.

"You don't know anything about that planet Kakarott! I was old enough to remember it."

"Ahhh. Wonderful childhood memories." Krillin said.

"If you call your father being killed by Frieza, your home planet being destroyed, and having to take orders by the person who's responsible for all of that wonderful, then you obviously must be mistaken." Vegeta yelled.

"You've must have had a hard life." Erasa said.

"Especially being beaten by a low class Saiyan," Vegeta mumbled and lucky for him Bulma hadn't heard him.

"Goku? Gohan said that you could go Super Saiyan three. Can you?" Mirai Trunks asked.

"Yep," Goku said grinning.

"If you're not doing anything, then can you show me how to do it?" he asked.

"Sure! That'll be fun." Goku said. He walked to the water and stood about ankle deep. "Oh well I can get a new pair of shoes. Ready?"

"Yep." Mirai Trunks replied.

"Okay, first you have to go Super Saiyan." Goku said going Super Saiyan.

"Okay." Mirai Trunks said.

"Then you go Super Saiyan 2." Goku said going Super Saiyan 2.

"Got that," Mirai Trunks said.

"Then finally you search deep inside you for energy then you push it all out and…" Goku said then screamed for a long time. The water around his feet flew out. "And when you do that you turn into a Super Saiyan 3," Goku said. 

"Goku? Could you go to your house and get some trees from the forest for firewood please? We're running out for dinner." Bulma said.

"Sure thing Bulma! I'll be back in less than a minute Trunks bye!" Goku said flying off and heading for his house.

Hercule was lounging outside by the pool at his mansion when he saw a golden thing shoot past, "Heh heh heh that must be Goku," HE said.

"Goku stopped in front of his house and grabbed a couple trees and flew back to the beach.

"That was fast, ten seconds and you had to fly halfway across the world too." Mirai Trunks said.

"I told you I'd be back really soon." Goku said. Then he powered down and he started panting.

"Are you all right Goku?" Mirai Trunks said.

"Yeah I'm fine Trunks, Gohan can I have a senzu bean?" Goku asked.

"Sure thing Dad! Here catch!" Gohan said throwing a senzu bean to Goku and Goku caught it and ate it.

"If you're fine then why do you need a senzu bean?" Mirai Trunks asked.

"When you go Super Saiyan 3 it drains your energy very rapidly, but I've gotten used to it." Goku said.

Goten picked up a tree and tossed it in the air. He jumped up, and kicked and punched the tree.  He then landed and the cut up tree landed in a neat stack in front of him.  He picked some up and threw it in the fire. "There you go Bulma." He said.

"Thank you Goten," Bulma said. Ten minutes later Bulma called out. "Food's ready!"

"Yippie!" Goten said. Goku was the first one there. Everybody got some food except for Dende and 18. Dende just got some water.

Erasa just then noticed Dende, "Who's that?" she asked.

"That's Dende." Videl said, "He's the guardian of earth."

"There's a guardian of earth?" Erasa asked.

"Yeah of course. HE makes sure everything is fine and he also created the Dragonballs." Said Videl.

"Dragonballs?" 

"Yep if you collect all seven and you say a certain thing then the eternal dragon comes out and he'll grant you two wishes." Gohan said.

"Two wishes?" Erasa asked.

"Yep." Gohan replied.

"Any two wishes?" Erasa asked.

"Yep." He replied.

"Wow! Cool! Is Dende from another planet too?" 

"Yep I'm from the planet Namek." Dende said.

"Well we'd better take Erasa home." Bulma said when they were done eating.

"We'll take her home Bulma." Videl said. "Do you want to come too Dende?" 

"Sure I'll go." Dende said.

Gohan pressed the red button on his watch and turned into Saiyaman.  He picked Erasa up and Goten ran up to him, "I wanna go! I wanna Go! I wanna go too! And so does Trunks." He yelled.

"Okay you can come too squirt!" Gohan laughed.

"Yay!" Goten and Chibi Trunks said. Then they all headed for Videl's house to see Hercule.  When they landed Gohan went back to normal and they went inside. Buu and Be were playing with each other and Hercule was sitting down watching.

"Hey Dad!" Videl said.

"Hey guys!" Hercule said, "Dende what are you doing here?"

"I decided to come visit." Dende said.

"Well it's nice to see you." Hercule said.

"We'd better get going, we have to go to lookout then drop off Erasa." Gohan said.

"Have Fun! Tell everyone I said hi!" Hercule said waving.

They fly over trees and then they see a huge pole shooting straight up in the air for hundreds of feet. "There's Corrin's tower!" Goten and Chibi Trunks yelled. They flew up the tower pole to lookout. Mr. Popo and Piccolo were standing next to each other looking down at the earth. "Anything happening down there Piccolo?" Dende asked.

"Nothing except for a tornado in the United States," Piccolo said.

"Erasa this is lookout where Dende lives." Videl said.

"Wow! You can see the whole world from here!" Erasa exclaimed.

"Yep." Dende said.

"Well we'd better be getting you home," Gohan said. He picked Erasa up again and Goten and Chibi Trunks dove off lookout. 

Gohan and Videl followed slowly because of Erasa.  A few minutes later they all arrived at Erasa's house.  She waved to then as they flew off. They flew back to the beach. Mirai Trunks reached into his pocket and pulled out a capsule. He opened it and the familiar yellow time machine appeared.  "Trunks! You can't go." Gohan said.

"I have to, I don't want to leave Mom alone again for too long." Mirai Trunks said.

"When's the next time I'll see you?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know Gohan. And you know I don't want to leave either. You're my best friend." Mirai Trunks said sadly.

"You're mine too Trunks. Tell Bulma hi from all of us and also tell her that we send our love."

"I'll do that. Thank you Gohan and everybody else. Videl I hope you and Gohan will be happy together. Goodbye Mom, Dad, Goku, Goten and everybody else!" Mirai Trunks said hopping into his time machine and waving bye to everyone as he disappeared. 

"Well I suggest that we all go home then," Goku said. He used instant transmission to take Videl home then Gohan, Goten and Goku went home. The others went their own separate ways too.

______________________

 I hope you liked this part to the story and again I am sorry it took so long. I got the idea of them going to the beach when I was in Hawaii ^_^ 

[1] When we were in Hawaii on Vacation my little brother who is five was really excited about going to the beach so he said that while we were in the car.

[2] I couldn't help myself. My friend's nickname is Gohan and she hates that Gohan marries Videl so I had to do that.  I'm so mean. All last year another friend and I bugged her about that, but I can't now because she goes to another school, which is my school's rival. Anyways I'll shut up now.

As to show how sorry I am I promise I will have a sequel to this sequel within a couple of days, but I dunno because of my computer problem. I can't get to one with Internet except for the school computers and they are Macs and they don't have a floppy drive. 


	4. There and Back Again a Saiyan's Tale

Disclaimer- I don't own Dragonball Z, but I really wish I did.

This is the sequel to the sequel of the first one. I am so sorry it took me so long to finish the other story so here is another story and please forgive me.I couldn't post this when I said I did because I wasn't able to get on the computer that Sunday. I was in Los Angeles.

There and Back Again a Saiyan's Tail

** **

"You have to go." Bulma said.

"I am not going and nothing you do is going to make me go." Vegeta growled. They were in Bulma's lab. "C'mon let's go train," Vegeta said to Trunks. Then he marched off.

"Okay!" the ten-year-old Trunks said.It was two years since Mirai Trunks had left. Bulma had been working on a machine ever since he had left.

"Trunks come here." She said.

Trunks stopped in his tracks and turned around, "Yeah?" he asked.

"Don't go into the gravity room right now. Why don't you watch TV in here?" Bulma said.

"Uh… sure thing mom." He said. He turned on the TV and started watching Mortal Combat. Every once in a while he started laughing at the poor graphics and bad martial arts.

Bulma felt a tug on her shirt and looked down at the mini her, "Mommy? What are you going to do?" Bra asked.

"You'll see sweetie," Bulma said and she walked over to a computer. She pressed a couple buttons on the keyboard and the monitor showed Vegeta training in the gravity room. Bulma smirked as she imagined Vegeta's reaction.She pressed a button on a remote and the gravity started jumping around. It went from three hundred to twenty-five then two then one hundred fifty two and so on.

"Ah? What's happening to the gravity?" Vegeta wondered. Bulma smirked again as she saw that Vegeta was finally coming to the conclusion that she obviously was doing something. "Woman!"

Bulma put herself on speaker, "What do you want?"

"Stop messing with the gravity," Vegeta growled.

"Only if you agree to go," Bulma said.

"I'll go as long as you promise not to do it again." Vegeta said.

"Okay I promise," Bulma said and then she flashed the victory sign. She walked outside and decapsuleized the machine. "Trunks! Come here you have to learn to work this thing." She called.

"But Mom! I'm too young to take responsibility for it!" Trunks complained.

"Don't worry! Gohan and Videl are coming too and, look there they are!" Bulma said looking up.

"Sorry we're late Bulma, I got held back at work," Gohan said after he landed. Gohan was wearing a blue suit and he was wearing his glasses. Videl was wearing her everyday clothes and she was carrying a bundle of blankets.

"Hey Videl. Can I hold Pan?" Trunks asked.

"Sure, here," Videl said handing baby Pan to Trunks.

"Is she old enough to make the journey yet?" Bra asked.

"She sure is," Gohan said.

"Okay this is how you operate this…" Bulma said and she explained how to work it. A couple hours later she finally got done, "So do you know how to operate it?" she asked.

"Yep I got all that," Gohan said.

"So how about you guys come here tomorrow at noon then you can leave." Bulma said.

"That'll be fine Bulma, but won't it be easier if we just stayed here for the night?" Gohan said.

"Hey yeah that's a great idea." Bulma said.

"We'll be back in a few minutes, Trunks can you take care of Pan for now until we get back?" Videl asked.

"Sure thing we'll have lots of fun right Pan?" Trunks asked and pan started laughing.

"Well we'll be back. We'll get Goten and Dad." Gohan said.

"Okay bye." Bra said waving.

Videl and Gohan flew home and packed some extra clothes. "Aren't you going to pack your gi?" Videl asked.

"No I'm not going to need it." Gohan said.

"Well, I'm bringing mine anyways," Videl said. Then she packed some stuff for Pan. They went next door and told Goten and Goku to pack some clothes and go to Bulma's house.They packed and then said bye to Chichi.Then used instant transmission and teleported everyone to Bulma's house. 

"Bulma I have to leave extra early in order to be able to be here at noon," Gohan said.

"Okay I'll be up cooking breakfast." Bulma said.

"Well I'd better go to bed early too," Gohan said stretching. "Good night Videl." He said giving her a big hug and kiss.

"Good night sweetie, Pan and I will sleep in another room so we won't wake you up." Videl said.

"Okay. Good night everyone," Gohan said leaving the room. At four-o-clock am Gohan woke to the smell of pancakes. He got up and got dressed in a suit, this time it was a dark green and went to eat breakfast.When he was done eating he flew to work. Gohan ate lunch that day at 11:00 and at 11:30 he left work and flew to Bulma's house.

"Hey Gohan ya ready to go?" Bulma asked.

"Yep. Are you guys?" he asked.

"We only have to get Vegeta." Videl said.

"I'll go get him," Bulma said. She walked to the gravity room and opened the door. The gravity went to one. "Vegeta come on you have to go." 

"All right I'm coming." He said.

Gohan, Videl, Pan, Goten, Trunks, Goku, Vegeta and Bra all piled into the machine, "Aren't you coming mommy?" Bra asked.

"No Bra, I don't want to get in a fight with myself. I might so it's better to stay here." Bulma said. "Actually the real reason is I don't want to see how old I am." She muttered under her breath.

"Okay guys suppress your ki and hope they don't sense Pan." Gohan said. Videl pressed a button and the door closed. Trunks pressed some buttons and the ship flew in the air then disappeared. Two minutes later it appeared at the outskirts of West City. They all climbed out and looked around.

"What happened to this place?" Videl asked.

"The androids destroyed most of the cities." Goku said. They all ready rebuilt most of the city. "If we want to surprise then than we can't fly. Did anyone bring a car?"

"I didn't know that we'd be needing one so I didn't bring one of mine," Videl said.

"Well I guess we could just walk then. "Goku said. Everyone started walking except Vegeta.He reached in his pocket and pulled out a capsule. Videl pulled out a video camera and started taping, Bulma told her to videotape everything.

"You guys can walk, but I'm driving." He said. He opened the capsule and a white convertible popped out. It was a six-passenger car with the huge Capsule Corp. logo on the hood and the license plate said badman.

"I didn't know you had a car." Goku said.

"Of course I do. I've just never driven it." Vegeta said.

"Do you want me to drive?" Gohan asked.

"Of course not this is my car and I'm driving it." Vegeta growled.

"Do you even know how to drive?" Goku asked.

"WHY WOULD I HAVE A CAR IF I CAN'T DRIVE IT??!!!!!" Vegeta yelled.

"Keep your ki down or Trunks will know we're here. It's supposed to be a surprise!" Gohan said.

"Get in the car." Vegeta said. They all clambered in the car while arguing who gets top gun. The dispute ended when Trunks and Bra plopped down on the seat and refused to move. Vegeta gave everybody death glares and the rest sat down.

When they stopped at a red traffic light a person in another convertible stopped next to then. "Wow! I haven't seen one of those since the androids came! They stopped making those." The driver said.

"Yeah and it looks brand new!" the other guy said.

Gohan waved and had the goofy Son smile on, "Hello."

"Nice Car! Where'd you get it?" 

"I don't know, but I think Bulma made it." Gohan said.

Vegeta tightened his grip on the wheel and stared straight ahead growling under his breath. The light turned green and he floored it. The car went up to 100 mph in just a few seconds. 

The other people were left in Vegeta's car's smoke. "Wow! I didn't know those old things could go that fast!" one of the guys said.

A few minutes later they arrived at Capsule Corp. They all tiptoed out of the car and Vegeta put it back in the capsule. They all creped in the house and they sensed Mirai Trunks somewhere in the middle of it.They heard two female voices coming from a room, the door was open so they just slipped in (Videl is still taping) They recognized the back of the two female's heads, Bulma and Chichi. They were lounging on the couch with their back to the door and another couch was facing the door with Mirai Trunks sitting on that one. His hands were on his legs and his head was bent.The tip of his ears were red.

"How about Michelle?" Chichi asked.

"Nah I don't think she's the right type for Trunks." Bulma said.

"How 'bout Jessica?" Chichi suggested.

"I don't think so." Bulma said.

"How about Fiona?" Chichi asked.

"We need to find the right girlfriend for him." Bulma said.

Chibi Trunks and Goten couldn't hold it in any longer. Instead of laughing they snickered and they put their hands over their mouths to stifle it.Mirai Trunks looked up. He saw Chibi Trunks and Goten. His eyes popped out and his jaw dropped to the floor. Chichi and Bulma saw his face and turned around. When they caught sight of Goku and the others they had the same look on their faces. "What are you guys doing here?" Mirai Trunks exclaimed.

"Uh we came to visit?" Goku said.

"Goku!" Bulma said and ran up to him with tears in her eyes as she gave him a big hug.

"It's okay Bulma." Goku said.

When she let go of him Chichi ran up to him and cried her eyes out. At the same time Mirai Trunks was talking to Gohan. "Gohan! What are you wearing?!" He said.

Gohan had one hand behind his head and the other one was holding Pan. (Mirai Trunks hasn't noticed her yet) "I didn't have time to change, this is my work clothes." He said.

"You work?! As in a job? What are the glasses for?" Mirai Trunks asked poking at them.

"You see Bulma made me wear these so nobody would recognize me." Chichi launched herself at Gohan.

Chichi felt squirming, she was squishing Pan. She jumped back and gasped, "Who's that?"

"Pan, my daughter." Gohan simply said.

Mirai Trunks looked at Gohan, while Chichi and Bulma both said, "What?!" 

"I have a daughter." Gohan said.

"You and who?" Bulma asked.

"Videl and I."

"Videl, isn't she…?" Bulma said.

"Hercule's daughter?" Chichi answered looking at each other.

Videl stopped taping to talk." Yep that's me." She grinned.

"Can I hold her Gohan?" Chichi asked. 

"Sure here." Gohan said handing Pan to Chichi. Videl started taping again.

"Hey Chichi?" Goku said.

"Yes?" she asked.

"There's somebody else you should meet." Goku said.

"Who?" she asked.

Goku stepped aside, "This is Goten, your second son."

"Second son?"Chichi said then she fell to the floor in a faint.

"Mom!" Goten said running up to her. He picked her up and laid her on the couch.

Chibi Trunks ran up to Mirai Trunks and gave him a hug, "You've grown in the past two years." Mirai Trunks said.

Chibi Trunks ran up to Bulma and gave her a hug too, "Mom!"

"Ha ha I remember when you were this young," Bulma said to Mirai Trunks.Mirai Trunks did the official Son scratch and grinned.

"Well after seeing you guys here nothing can surprise me anymore." Mirai Trunks said.

"Um don't be saying that just yet," Gohan said. "Bulma, Trunks," he said walking over to Vegeta and Bra, "This is Bra, your daughter Bulma."

"What?!" Mirai Trunks as he blinked and looked at the two year old Bulma look a like. Bra was holding Vegeta's hand and he didn't look too happy.

"My daughter?" Bulma said slowly and Vegeta smirked at the look on her face. "Aww… you are so cute!" Bulma said as she gave Bra a big hug. She then turned to Vegeta, "Vegeta you came, I didn't think you'd come." Bulma said crying into his shoulder. Vegeta hesitated then returned the hug. "Of course I would, I wouldn't leave my daughter in the hands of Kakarot." He growled.

"How old is she Gohan?" Mirai Trunks asked.

"Two, she was born about six months after you left." Gohan said.

"I knew Mom's ki felt different when I first saw her. I just thought it was because I hadn't seen her in seven years." Mirai Trunks said. "Hey, why wasn't I told?"

"She kept it secret." Videl said.

"Dad would've known." Mirai Trunks said.

"He kept it secret too.They both did until Bulma started to show." Goku said shrugging.Goku sat on the couch that Chichi was on.He rested her head on his lap. Gohan and Videl sat on the other end of the couch while Goten sat on the arm. Mirai Trunks sat at one end of the other couch. Vegeta helped Bulma sit down at the other end while he sat next to her. Chibi Trunks sat next to Mirai Trunks and Bra sat next to Vegeta and Chibi Trunks.

Goku stared at Bulma, "Bulma!" then a long pause, "You're old!" he laughed.

"Of course I am Goku! I'm twenty years older than the Bulma you know." She said.

Chibi Trunks got up and turned on the TV. The TV showed a reporter, "Fighters all around the world are preparing for tomorrow's Tenkaichi Budokai. This is the first one since the androids attacked. This year's Tenkaichi Budokai is being held in honor of the man who destroyed the androids. There is only one eye witness who saw this miraculous hero."

"I saw this man who had purple hair. I was stuck under a car and he saved me," an old man said.

"They're still looking for me?" Mirai Trunks said.

"I wanna enter!" Goten said.

"The last one I was in 18 let Dad win. She shouldn't have done that, but I think he's afraid of her." Videl said.

"What? She was in one? Did she hurt anybody?" Mirai Trunks asked.

"Trunks! Remember what I said before we went to the beach?" Gohan said.

"Yeah." Mirai Trunks said.

"Who are you talking about?" Bulma asked.

"Krillin's wife," Videl said when Gohan and Mirai Trunks were trying to figure out what to say.

"I want to enter too!" Chibi Trunks said.

"Okay you guys can enter, since we have to go because the tournament is for Trunks," Bulma said.

Chichi slowly opened her eyes and the sight of Goku's face slid in and out of focus until she sat up. "What happened?" she said rubbing her forehead.

"You fainted." Goku said. Chichi looked over his shoulder and saw Goten. Goten ran over to her and sat on her lap.

"Well everybody can enter, but I doubt there'll be a junior division kid's so you'll have to fight Goku and Vegeta." Bulma said.

"What?!" Chibi Trunks said, "We get to fight with the adults? Yippee!" he said jumping into the air.

"That's means we don't have to sneak in!" Goten said.

"Sneak in?" Mirai Trunks asked.

"Ha Ha last time they weren't allowed to fight with the adults so they knocked out a guy named Mighty Mask and stole his costume." Gohan said.

"Do you want to enter too Gohan and Videl?" Bulma asked.

"I would, but I didn't bring my gi," Gohan said.

"I have a few of Gohan's here," Bulma said. Gohan got up and followed Bulma. She opened a closet and she pulled out a fighting gi. She handed it to Gohan and he handed her Pan. Gohan went into the bathroom and changed. When he came out he looked exactly like future Gohan.He took off his glasses and put them on the bed with his suit.They walked back and they sat back down. Chichi started crying again. "So who all wants to enter?" Bulma asked. Chibi Trunks, Goten, Goku, Vegeta and Gohan raised their hands. "Videl? Are you going to enter?" Bulma asked.

"I don't know. If I do who's going to take care of Pan?" Videl asked.

"I could," Chichi said.

"Me too," Mirai Trunks said.

"You're not going to enter?" Bulma said.

"Nope." He replied.

"Why not?" Bulma asked.

"Because if the tournament is in honor of me then I couldn't," Mirai Trunks said.

"The real reason is that he is a coward. He doesn't want to fight us." Vegeta said smirking.

"That's not true." Mirai Trunks said.

"Of course it is." Vegeta said. There was a loud smack. Bulma hit him in the back of the head.

"You'll never change." She said.

"Actually he has mom." Mirai Trunks said.

"How so?" she asked.

"Well he's not as agitated and he is more fatherly," Mirai Trunks whispered in her ear.

"Onnichan! Please enter." Chibi Trunks said.

"Sorry Trunks, I can't. How about I cheer you guys on?" Mirai Trunks said.

"Oh alright, fine." Chibi Trunks said. He crossed his arms, turned and walked away.

"Then it's settled. At six o clock we all go to the island." Goku said.

"Who's hungry?" Bulma asked. All the Saiyans yelled me.

"I'll help cook," Videl said.

"Okay." Bulma said. Thirty minutes later all the food was ready. They ate dinner and then they all went to bed.Chichi is staying there.

The next morning Bulma woke everybody up. "Everybody up! We have to leave soon!" She said after knocking. Everybody got up yawning and stretching.They ate breakfast then changed in their fighting gi. Then they all climbed into Bulma's biggest air car. 

When they got there they went to the place where they had to sign in.

Chibi Trunks was first in line, "I'd like to enter." He said.

"You know there's no junior division right?" They guy asked.

"Yep." Chibi Trunks said grinning.

"We'll be cheering for you guys!" Bulma said after they all signed in. They all said goodbye and Bulma, Trunks, Chichi and Pan went to find a seat.

Goten, Chibi Trunks, Videl, Gohan, Goku and Vegeta followed a crowd and ended up in a big room where a guy just started talking about how they are going to decide who's going to fight in the tournament, "There are sixteen platforms. Twenty-five people on each and the last one standing wins. If you fall in the water you're disqualified, here is a list of who goes where." Goku looked at the lists. Everyone was on different platforms.They all found out which one they're fighting on and they went to stand on it. They platforms were over the water and they were different heights. A bell rung signaling that they can start.

Goku was standing in the middle of the platform ignoring all the punches and kicks the others were throwing at him, "I wonder which platform which?" he wondered. A second later twenty-four people flew off a platform above him. Goku looked up and he saw Chibi Trunks looking over the side.

"Trunks Qualified." A voice on the speaker said. Goku wanted to end it fast so he punched everybody and they flew off the platform. "Goku qualified." Goten was standing on the edge while everyone was walking up to him smirking.

"Oh no! Goten's in trouble!" Chichi said.

"No Chichi look in his eyes. Look how confident he is, you should have more confidence in him." Mirai Trunks said.

Goten grinned when they came within a foot of him.He jumped in the air and did a flip. Everybody fell into the water. "Goten qualified!" Vegeta was standing in the middle. His arms were crossed and eyes closed.Everybody was after him too.He lazily opened his eyes and powered up.Everybody flew off and was knocked unconscious. "Vegeta qualified." Gohan pushed everybody off the platform into the water. "Gohan qualified." Videl was actually the only one fighting. After a few minutes the platform tipped and everybody but her slid off. She floated in the air."Videl qualified," the winners of the other platforms were called too. They didn't pay much attention to the other names.

Goku and the others walked down a road to see who fights who. The first battle was Shin vs. Yuki. "Where have I heard that name before?" Goku wondered aloud. Shin and Yuki were called to fight and they walked to the ring. Goku caught sight of Shin and said, "Hey look you guys! It's the Supreme Kai!"

"Hey yeah! You're right dad!" Gohan said. Gohan looked at the chart. The next battle was Gohan vs. Kabito, "Hey! I'm fighting Kabito!" Gohan said.

"If you're fighting Kabito then that must mean," Videl said. She paused when she was looking at who she was fighting, "Oh no! I'm not going to fight." She said.

Gohan looked at the chart, Videl was fighting Spopovich in the third match. The person who was fighting the Supreme Kai yelled, "I give up."

The Supreme Kai walked back to the room and Goku yelled, "Hi Supreme Kai!" what are you doing here?"

"Kabito how does he know my name?" Supreme Kai whispered.

"I don't know master." He replied.

"How do you know my name?" Supreme Kai asked.

"We know quite a lot of things about you," Gohan said, "We know that you're trying to get the Z sword out and that you probably are looking for Babidi's hideout right now." 

"What?! You know about Majin Buu?" The Supreme Kai gasped.

"And the Z sword?" Kabito asked.

"If Buu is back then why don't we just go to where Babidi is?" Vegeta growled.

"Because he might not be there." Goku said.

"Well how are we going to find out where he is this time?" Videl asked.

"How about like last time?" Gohan asked.

"No Gohan you can't." Videl said.

"It's the only way." Gohan said.

"What are you talking about?" Supreme Kai asked.

"Well in the next battle Kabito and I are fighting. I can go super and Spopovich and Yamu can drain my energy and they'll fly off. Supreme Kai and everybody else can follow them while Kabito can restore my energy. Then we can catch up to you guys." Gohan said.

"Are you sure it'll work?" Supreme Kai asked.

"Positive." Gohan said.

"Okay! Now the next battle is Gohan vs. Kabito!" The announcer said. Gohan and Kabito walked out. They faced each other and the bell rang. Gohan powered up and went Super Saiyan.

"What's he doing?!" Mirai Trunks yelled.

"Calm down let's watch and see." Bulma said.

Spopovich and Yamu came flying out and stabbed Gohan, they drained his energy and they flew off. Supreme Kai, Goku, Vegeta, Chibi Trunks, and Goten followed them.

"What just happened?" Chichi asked.

"Gohan's been stabbed." Bulma said.

"Oh no! Gohan! Where did the others go?" Chichi asked.

"They followed those two people, hold on I'll go see what's happening." Mirai Trunks said.

Videl ran out to Gohan and Kabito. Hercule and the old man were sitting on the side of the ring.

"Is that Videl?" Hercule said.

Mirai Trunks flew down with Pan and he landed next to Videl, "What happened?" He asked.

"We set a trap for those two people." Videl said. 

"Why did it involve Gohan getting hurt?" Mirai Trunks asked.

"That guy, That's the guy that destroyed the Androids." The old man said. He lifted up his camera and zoomed in on Mirai Trunks then he snapped a few photos.

Kabito gave Gohan energy, "I'm not hurt." Gohan said jumping up. Everyone in the stands gasped because they thought that Gohan was dead."Videl you shouldn't fight. I don't want you to get hurt." Gohan said.

"You better come back alive, unlike last time." Videl said the last part quietly.

"I was still alive when I came back." Gohan said.

"Yeah, but Goku said you were dead and when you finally came back everyone was dead except for a couple of people." Videl said.

"I'll come back alive, I promise." Gohan said.

"I'll go too." Mirai Trunks said. He handed Pan to Videl and Kabito, Gohan and Mirai Trunks flew off.

Hercule saw a purple haired someone hand Videl something then the other three flew off. Videl held up Pan and said, "Did you have fun with Grandma?" then she gave Pan a hug.

"Is that a baby?" Hercule wondered. Videl was about to fly off and find Chichi when she heard someone call her name. She stopped and turned around. She saw Hercule waving his arms and she walked over to him "Videl!"

"Hey dad." She said.

"Who's that?" he asked pointing to Pan.

"My daughter, Pan." Videl said.

"Who's your husband?" Hercule asked.

"Well do you know the guy that got stabbed and just flew off with the other two?"

"Yeah?" Hercule said.

"That's him." Videl said.

"It is?" Hercule asked.

"Yep." Videl said.

"Um excuse me, but do you happen to know that purple haired young man?" the old man asked.

"Yeah that's my husband's best friend." Videl said.

"What's his name?" The old man asked.

"I can't say. Well it was nice seeing you dad." Videl said.

"Wait you're leaving?" he asked.

"I have to." Videl said.

"Where have you been all this time?" Hercule asked.

"Um…Well I don't live here." Videl asked. "If I do I'm supposed to be forty instead of twenty.I came here from my own time." Videl said. She then turned around and flew off.

____________

Kabito explained to Mirai Trunks all about Majin Buu and Babidi. They soon caught up with Supreme Kai and the others.They followed the two to a meteor crater in the middle of a desert.They hid behind a wall of rock. Dabora came out of a door. "It's Dabora!" Supreme Kai gasped.

At the same exact time Vegeta said, "It's Dabora." In a bored sort of voice.

___________

"Where did everybody go?" Chichi asked.

"They all went to fight a monster, who if not stopped will destroy the planet and then the universe." Videl said.

"But did the kids have to go?" Chichi asked.

"Yes everybody is needed, but luckily Goku doesn't have to go back to the Otherworld." Videl said.

"What happened when he did?" Bulma asked.

"Well before he went, he taught Goten and Trunks a technique called the fusion dance. That was our only hope at the time because we were told that Gohan died." Videl explained.

"Gohan died?!" Chichi yelled.

"No he didn't, but before he came Buu killed everybody except for Piccolo, Dende, Goten, Trunks and a few others. Then Gohan finally came back and Buu was scared that Gohan was stronger than him so he absorbed Piccolo and Gotenks."

"Well how did you wish everybody back?"

"Well after Buu destroyed the planet Goku, Vegeta, Dad, Buu and Bee were transported to Supreme Kai's planet.Then Goku finally destroyed Buu with the human's, Namek's and even some people in otherworld's energy in a Spirit Bomb." Videl said.

"If the planet was destroyed then how can humans give energy?" Bulma asked.

"Oh sorry, Vegeta had Dende go to New Namek and they wished for the earth back and everybody that Buu killed.Then Vegeta came back to life too." Videl said.

___________

Babidi killed Spopovich and Yamu. Dabora tries to kill Kabito, but Goten blocked it and Dabora flew back in the ship.Vegeta and everybody else followed. "Who's going to fight Puepue?" Vegeta said.

"I could." Mirai Trunks suggested.

"Fine when he comes out you just start fighting." Vegeta said.

"Okay." Mirai Trunks said.

The door slowly opened and it revealed Puepue. "You will fight me." He said.

"Fine by me," Mirai Trunks said. He charged at him and grabbed his sword.He chopped him in half then blasted him away. The floor opened up and they all flew down.

"Sorry I forgot Vegeta. Two things, please don't blow yourself up and if Babidi tries to take over your mind I highly suggest not to let him." Goku said.

"I wasn't planning on it." Vegeta yelled.

"Good, now who wants to fight Yarkon?" Goku asked.

"Me!" Chibi Trunks and Goten both yelled.

"Okay you both can." Goku said, "Just watch out for his sword thingies on his arms."

"Okay." Chibi Trunks said. When Yarkon came out Chibi Trunks and Goten attacked him.They punched him and Kicked him. Then they blasted his head off and Goten finished him off then the floor opened up again. Supreme Kai and Kabito just stared wide-eyed at how strong they were especially the two kids.

"Supreme Kai do you want me to pull out the Z sword now?" Gohan asked.

"What about the next fight?" Supreme Kai said.

"Don't worry, It'll be out before Dabora comes out." Gohan said.

"He's sending out Dabora?" Supreme Kai gasped.

"Don't worry." Gohan said.

"Okay, Kabito are you coming?" he asked.

"Can I come too?" Goku asked.

"Sure," Supreme Kai said. They all transported to Supreme Kai's planet and they flew to the Z sword. Gohan pulled it out without much difficulty. Kabito's eyes were popping out of his head and his jaw dropped.Supreme Kai had almost the same expression on his face.

"Um Supreme Kai? Can you get the strongest metal in the universe?" Goku asked.

"Yes here." He said and a big block appeared in the air.Goku grabbed it and threw it to Gohan. Gohan went to stab it, but it bent and broke.Supreme Kai and Kabito had the same look on their faces.

"He broke the Z sword!" Kabito said.Then a breeze blew and Elder Kai appeared behind them. 

"Hello Elder Kai!" Gohan said.

"Now Elder Kai sorry to be bossy, but we have to go and if you want to watch you can pull out that crystal ball of yours." Goku said.

"Supreme Kai can you take us back? They you can come back here and watch or you can stay." Gohan said.

"I can come back, but do you know how strong Buu is?" he asked.

"Yes we do." Goku said.Supreme Kai teleported Goku and Gohan back to Babidi's ship then he left.A few minutes later Dabora came out of the door.

"It would be best if all you attack together." He said.

"Actually sorry to break it to you, but I'm the only one who will be fighting you. And I'll be the last thing you'll ever see." Vegeta said smirking.

"I doubt that." Dabora said."Babidi transport us to somewhere else so we won't blow up the ship."

A voice came from somewhere, "You're probably right Dabora," then he said a spell and they were transported everyone to a different planet. (A/N if you haven't noticed the battles are exactly the same except for who is fighting who)Vegeta and Dabora started fighting and Vegeta wasn't using his real power he was just having fun with him. 

"Vegeta. Will you stop playing around and get this over with?" Goku asked.

"Fine Kakarot if that's what you want." Vegeta growled.

"It's not that I don't want you to have fun it's just that we need to save all the energy we can to beat Buu." Goku said. Vegeta gave one last punch then used Final Flash on Dabora. A hole in the ground opened up and they flew down it to the last level. There Babidi was just putting in the energy that they stole from Gohan. 

Babidi looked at the energy-reading thing and watched the hand go all the way up to full. Gohan's eyes were wide with surprise at how much more power he has now then when he was a teenager even though he has slacked off a lot.Babidi transported them outside so there is enough room for a battle.Buu's ball started flashing and it opened. (A/N I didn't want to go into detail because I figured most of you have seen that episode) 

"Buu!" Buu yelled. 

"Majin Buu go kill those pests now!" Babidi said.

"Buu hungry!" he said. Mirai Trunks could not believe his eyes and how much power Buu had.

"You didn't believe us at how powerful he is?" Gohan asked.

"I believed you guys it's just I didn't know he had this much power. How are we going to beat him?" Mirai Trunks asked.

"Just like last time." Goku said.

"You can eat after you destroy those brats!" Babidi yelled.

"Buu eat now." He said, "Cookie." He turned Babidi into a big cookie and ate him. When he was done Buu advanced on the Z gang.Chibi Trunks and Goten looked at Goku and he nodded.They aligned their powers and did the fusion dance.Super Saiyan three Gotenks stood where the kids were. Goku powered up at the same time and went Super Saiyan three also. Vegeta went Super Saiyan, and Gohan went Mystic. Mirai Trunks was staring goggle eyed at the others.They all attacked Majin Buu at once.Gotenks and Gohan used Kamehameha wave, Goku used the Kamehameha times ten, and Vegeta used Final Flash. As usual, Majin Buu was blasted into tiny little pieces.

"Yes! You did it! We've won!" Mirai Trunks cheered.

"Don't be too sure." Gotenks said. And after he said that the pieces formed a fully-grown Majin Buu.

"What?!" Mirai Trunks yelled. "How are we supposed to kill him?!" 

"You still have a lot to learn." Gotenks said.

"Kakarot, I'm going to try an attack. Keep him busy." Vegeta yelled.

"Gotcha!" Goku said and he, Gohan, and Gotenks attacked Buu while Vegeta powered up for his attack. 

"Alright I'm ready!" Vegeta yelled. He put his arms out in front of him and yelled, "BIG SHINY ATTACK!"There was a big beam of yellow white energy.Goku, Gohan, and Gotenks got out of the way just in time before it hit Buu, there was a big explosion and a cloud of dust was over the battle field.After a few minutes the dust cloud cleared and there was a massive crater where Majin Buu had been standing.Everybody searched for his energy, but they found nothing. 

"Wow!" Mirai Trunks said. "I didn't know you guys were THAT strong." Gotenks and everybody else powered down.

"Well I suggest we get back to the tournament. Chichi, Bulma and Videl are probably worrying about us." Gohan said.

"Right." Goku said. They all flew back to the stadium. Goku asked Mirai Trunks where they are and he flew ahead. Everybody in the stadium looked up and pointed. Gotenks flew down to the announcer who was on the ring.

"Who won the tournament?" he asked.

"Ahh. Who are you?" The announcer asked.

_____________________________

"We're back!" Trunks said.

"Gohan! I'm glad you're safe!" Videl said giving him a hug.

"Vegeta! Videl told me what happened last time with this Buu character! I'm glad you're back!" She said giving him a big hug too. Bra gave her daddy a hug.

"Where is Goten?" Chichi asked.

"And where is Trunks?" Bulma asked.

"Down there." Goku said pointing.

____________________________

"Me? I am Gotenks." He said. "So who won the tournament?" he asked again.

"Umm… Sorry to say this, but it was Nigihayami Kohakunus." The announcer said.

"Aww. Darn. I could have beaten that guy." Gotenks said.

"You weren't in the tourna…" the announcer said, but stopped when Gotenks started to glow and then he parted into Goten and Chibi Trunks.

"Hey how did you do that?" the announcer asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Chibi Trunks said.

"Yeah that was neat I have never seen that before." The announcer said.

"If you really want to see that again then you would have to wait for a while." Chibi Trunks said. "Hold on we'll be right back." They flew off to where the others were. People in the stands were saying that they want to see the two kids become one and others were still trying to figure out what happened. The old man told the announcer that he saw the young man that beat the androids. 

The announcer ran back onto the ring, "Good news everybody!" he yelled into the microphone and everybody quieted down. "The young man who beat the androids has been spotted in the stands and we ask him to come down so everybody can see him!"

"Trunks you have been seen. I suggest that you go down there and just give up on running away from the guy." Goku said.

Mirai Trunks gave a worried look to his mother, "You're right I should go down there." He said.

"We'll go down there too and show them the fusion." Goten said. The three flew down to the announcer.

"Here I am." Mirai Trunks sighed. The crowd exploded with cheering and yells.

"What's your name?" the announcer whispered. 

"Trunks Brief." He whispered back.

"And so you have it folks! Trunks Brief the man who saved the world from the ruthless androids is here right now in our stadium!"

"I can't take all the credit for my work!" Mirai Trunks said. "If it weren't for my friends and family I wouldn't have done what I did." Goten and Trunks showed everybody the fusion dance. The people oooed and awwwed at how cool it looked. Goku and everybody else flew down (or in Chichi's and Bulma's case carried). When they left the stadium the news reporters all ran up to Mirai Trunks and everybody else. 

"What do you mean by if it weren't for your friends and family then you wouldn't have beaten them?" a news reporter.

"Well, my best friend Gohan helped me by training me, Goku helped me because he was one of the last people who could understand me and my power and if it weren't for my mom then all these people here right now wouldn't be alive." Mirai Trunks.

"How does it feel to be the mom of the world's savior?" the reporter asked. 

"It feels wonderful!" Bulma said giving Mirai Trunks a kiss on the cheek and he blushed.

"How long have you known about him saving the earth?" the reporter asked.

"Since the day he destroyed them." Bulma simply said. "Now if you would please let us go then we can get home and get some rest."

After everybody hopped in the air car Mirai Trunks said, "Mom you do know that we will have reporters at our house day and night now right?"

"We'll be able to put up with it," She said. 

Chichi turned to Bulma and whispered to her, "Bulma do you know what this means?"

"No what?" she whispered back.

"Maybe Trunks will be able to find a girlfriend now."

"That's right!" and the two women burst into a fit of giggles. Gohan started the car and they headed home.

"You know what? We can have him walk to the store with someone and see what happens with the neighborhood girls." Chichi said.

"Yeah! How about tomorrow? We can have Gohan and Videl go with him and Videl can video tape for us." Bulma said.

"Great idea!" and they burst out into another fit of giggles.

When they got home there were a lot of people by their front door. "Uhhh… Bulma? Do you want me to park it inside your lab?" Gohan asked.

"Sure I need to work on it a little bit anyways. All you have to do is press the flashing blue button and a hatch in the back yard will open." Bulma said.

"Uh. Mom?" Chibi Trunks asked. "What about all those people down there?" at that moment everybody caught sight of the air car and they were flashing their cameras and stuff at the car. Gohan pressed the button and landed inside the lab. Everyone got out and Bulma and Videl started cooking a meal for everyone.After they were done cooking and everybody was done eating Goten and Trunks ran outside to spar.

"So Gohan how did fighting Buu go?" Videl asked.

"It went really well." He replied. "Gotenks, Dad and I held him off while Vegeta powered up to do an attack and after it hit him Buu was destroyed." 

"So nobody got hurt?" Bulma asked.

"Nobody was hurt except for Goku getting tired because of Super Saiyan three." Mirai Trunks said.

"Well at least I killed Buu instead of Kakarot." Vegeta said.

"So as almost always it came to a happy ending." Chichi said. 

There was a big explosion and the ground started shaking. Everybody ran outside and Trunks and Goten were laying on the ground unconscious. They were all bloody and bruised from fighting.Somehow they managed to get to the front of the house where all the reporters are. They were surrounding the two little kids and taking pictures. "They didn't tell me that they were going to an all out fight! I missed it! Who won?" Goku asked.

"Heh it was probably Trunks." Vegeta said.

"It looks like a tie." Mirai Trunks said bending over the two kids and watching them.

"How could you say stuff like that?!" Chichi asked. "Don't you care if they are in pain?!" 

"They have been in worse condition before." Goku said. Chichi glared at him. "Alright, alright I'll go see if Corrin is still up at his tower." He said and disappeared. He arrived at Corrin's tower. A VERY old white cat came out and said, "Who is it?" 

"Why it's me Corrin, Goku." 

"Goku? I thought he died a long time ago." Corrin said.

"Well I did, but I'm from the past."

"Well it's nice to see you again Goku."

"Do you happen to have two senzu beans I could have?" Goku asked.

"So you came for some senzu beans. Hmm… I think I still have a few. I just planted some more, let me go check." He said. He went into his house and a few minutes later he came out. "Here you go Goku." He said throwing a bag to him.

"Thank you very much Corrin I really appreciate it."

"No problem. I'm glad I can help." He said. 

"Good bye Corrin." Goku said.

"Good bye Goku." Corrin said. Goku teleported back to Capsule Corp. He knelt down and opened the bag. He gave Goten and Trunks a bean and they were healed. Chichi shook them awake and they both sat up.

"Wow! That was fun! Let's do it again!" Chibi Trunks yelled. All the reporters gasped because a second ago the two kids were nearly dead.

"Oh no you don't young man!" Bulma said.

"But mom! It was a tie! Mom always lets me!" Chibi Trunks whined.

"Well you can finish it back home, but not here." 

"Fine then I will." Chibi Trunks said and he got to his feet and stomped into the house.

"Did you have fun Goten?" Goku asked.

"Yeah I had a lot of fun! I was winning, but Trunks pulled a trick on me. We both shot a ki blast and it hit us then, I remember falling and hitting the ground. A lot of people came running and then everything went black." Goten said excitedly.

"Okay time for bed squirt. Pan is really tired too. Everybody had a busy day especially with Buu." They all went to bed.

In the middle of the night there was a flash of light and something landed in a field of flowers not too far outside of West City.The man sat up and smiled. "I'm alive! Ha ha! Now it is time to get back at them! Muahahahaha!" Semadd said laughing. (A/N In my sister's (Sword of Trunks) fic called, A Friend Returns, there is a scary evil mad doctor dude and his name is Semadd. He wants to take revenge on the Saiyans because they destroyed his evil plans. Anyways she gave me permission to use him in my story.) He walked to the city and found a place to sleep. In the morning he saw two ladies walking down the street and go into a restaurant. He recognized them as related to the Saiyans. He smiled and thought of an idea. He ran to Capsule Corp. and put a note on the kitchen table and ran back to the restaurant. 

In the morning Goten and Chibi Trunks got up early and went to the kitchen to eat breakfast. Nobody was in there and they saw a note on the table. It said that if they don't complete three tasks then their mothers would have to pay. Chibi Trunks looked up at Goten and he saw what he was thinking. "Um… Goten? Should we tell someone else or should we do it ourselves?" 

"Well the note says that we complete three tasks." 

"It didn't specifically say our names stupid." Chibi Trunks said. A note flew through the open door. 

Goten picked it up and read it out loud. "Only you Goten and Trunks are to complete these three tasks."

"Well that shouldn't be too hard."Chibi Trunks said.

They walked outside and looked down the street and they saw someone standing a few feet away. Chibi Trunks recognized him as Semadd. They walked over to Semadd and he said, "You ready to try the three tasks?"

"You bet." Chibi Trunks said. "What is the first task?"

"The first task," said Semadd, "is you have to sweep the sidewalks of this street and the next."

"That's easy." Chibi Trunks said thinking that he can just use his powers.

"But! You have to do it within fifteen minutes and you have to use these two brooms, and nothing else. Not your powers, not a leaf blower only the two brooms." Semadd said smirking.

"What?" Goten said.

"Ready?" Semadd asked. He handed the two kids the brooms and said, "Set. GO!" he said pressing his stopwatch. The two kids raced around sweeping, but after ten minutes they had only done half of the work. Five minutes later Semadd pressed a button on the watch and said, "Times up! You failed the first task."

"What?! That's not fair! We are almost done." Chibi Trunks yelled.

"On to the second task!" he yelled. "The second task is you have to write a four paragraph essay and you BOTH have to get an A on it. There is a time limit, the time is thirty minutes."

"What's the subject?" Chibi Trunks asked.

"The subject is about Majin Buu." Semadd said grinning.

"Okay I'm ready." Goten said.

Semadd gave them both a few pieces of paper and a pencil. Thirty minutes later an alarm rang. "Okay your time is up." Semadd said.

He walked over to a desk and handed the papers to two teachers. The teachers are the hardest essay graders in the world. After they were done grading the one with Goten's paper lifted it up and showed everyone. There was a big fat A written on it.

"Ha ha. If Goten got an A then I bet I got an A+" Chibi Trunks thought. The other person lifted Trunks' paper up and upon the paper there was a huge big fat C. "What?! How could Goten get an A+ and I got a C?" he yelled.

"Gohan taught me a lot of stuff Trunks." Goten said.

"You failed task two. Now it is time for task three." Semadd said laughing hysterically. "The next and final task is I am going to name a Phylum name and you have to tell me what its common name is, three examples, and three traits."

"Oh no Goten is going to fail this one." Trunks thought.

"What is it?" Goten asked.

"The Phylum is Platyhelminthes."

"Oh that's easy." Trunks and Goten thought. Both of them thought the other doesn't know what it is.

Trunks and Goten started scribbling on a piece of paper. "Time is up!" Semadd said. "Trunks hold up your paper. Trunks held up his paper and in very messy writing it said Platyhelminthes. Common name is flatworm. Three examples are Blood fluke, Liver Fluke, and Tapeworm. Three traits simplest worms, eyespots detect light, and bilateral symmetry. "That is correct." Semadd said. "Now Goten let me see yours. Goten held his up it said Platyhelminthes. Common name is flatworm. Three examples are Blood Fluke, Liver Fluke, and Tapeworm. Three traits are bilateral symmetry, eyespots detect light, and they are the simplest worms. "That also is correct. Your total score of the tasks are one out of three." Semadd said. He started laughing hysterically again. "Now they have to pay! He said running into a restaurant. Trunks and Goten followed after him. "Now they have to pay!" 

Trunks and Goten saw Bulma and Chichi, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" they both yelled.

"That'll be seven eighteen please." Semadd said grinning. Bulma handed him seven dollars and eighteen cents. 

"What is going on here?" Trunks said.

"We made a bet that if you can complete three tasks then we won't have to pay for breakfast." Bulma said.

"You mean that we did all that just so you wouldn't have to pay for breakfast?" Trunks said angrily.

"Yep." Chichi said smiling. 

"Can we just go home and eat?" Goten asked.

"All right Goten." Chichi said.

"Yeah we'd better get back home before Vegeta blows everything up." Bulma said. They fly home and Chichi and Bulma go into the kitchen and they see Vegeta with an apron on and he is leaning over the stove cooking.Bulma and Chichi's eyes were popping out of their sockets. "Vegeta! I didn't know you knew how to cook!" Bulma said.

Vegeta turned around and the apron said kiss the cook. "Of course I know how to cook. Why wouldn't I?" he said. "Are you still hungry Bra?" he asked. Bulma and Chichi turned and they saw Bra at the table eating.

Mirai Trunks came in the kitchen rubbing his eyes, "What's for breakfast?" he said sleepily.

"Pancakes, hash browns, eggs and bacon." Vegeta said.

Mirai Trunks just stared at Vegeta. "All right who are you and what have you done with my father?" he said.

"Will you just eat?!" Vegeta growled. Mirai Trunks sat down at the table and started eating in silence. Except for the occasional sound of slurping and clinking of the chopsticks.

Goku popped his head in the door, "Chichi can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure Goku." She said heading to the living room. Gohan and Videl carrying Pan walked into the kitchen.

Everybody heard Goku talk in a low voice then they heard Chichi cry, "What?! No Goku you can't."

Everybody that came from the past looked saddened, even Vegeta. Bulma and Mirai Trunks looked confused. "Vegeta what is going on?" Bulma asked him. Vegeta walked over to her and untied the apron and threw it on an empty seat. He whispered in her ear and she started crying. Vegeta tried to comfort her by giving her a hug, but that only made her cry even harder. Goku and Chichi came in Goku was half carrying her and she was still crying. Mirai Trunks was still looking confused.

"Umm. Can anybody tell me what's going on?" he asked.

"Trunks. We have to leave tonight." Gohan said slowly.

What?! But why? You just arrived." Mirai Trunks said.

"I know. Bulma said that we have to come back today." Videl said.

"Chichi we'll come back again." Goku said. "Trunks come over here for a second." He said to Chibi Trunks. He ran over to Goku and Goku bend down and whispered in his ear.

"Why?" Chibi Trunks asked.

"Just do it." Goku said.

"What if he yells at me?" Chibi Trunks asked.

"He won't just do it." 

"All right if you want me to."Chibi Trunks walked over to Mirai Trunks and pulled his hair.

Mirai Trunks looked down into Chibi Trunks' blue eyes. He laughed and messed his hair up. "I remember when you first did that. You used to do that a lot." He turned his attention back to the others, "Why?"

"Trunks this isn't just hard for you it's hard for us too." Videl said.

"Why is it hard on you? You have Mom and Chichi in the past and they have you, these two don't have anybody." Mirai Trunks said.

"You three are totally different people than the ones at home." Gohan said.

"We love all of you." Videl said.

"All right, but you have to promise me that you guys will come back again soon?" 

"Of course we will." Goku said.

"We'll never forget you I mean after all, Bulma and Trunks you both saved all of our lives and we all appreciate it. I wouldn't have this wonderful wife and kid if it weren't for you." Gohan said putting his arm around Videl's waist.

"Hey Goten I have a joke for you." Chibi Trunks said.

"Okay what is it?" Goten asked.

"What should you call a monster with no ears?" Chibi Trunks said.

"Ummmm…… I dunno what?" Goten replied.

"Anything you want—he can't hear you." Chibi Trunks said.

"Goten had a blank look on his face. I don't get it. Do you dad?" Goku had the same vacant look on his face and he shrugged.

"You baka!" Chibi Trunks and Vegeta said. "If they have no ears they can't hear you!" 

_________________________________

After dinner they all put their stuff in the time machine and said their good byes. Chichi was crying harder than ever, but Bulma just looked very sad. Mirai Trunks was saying goodbye to Gohan and Videl. "I wish I could have went to your wedding, but I guess there was no way of contacting me anyways is there?" 

"Nope." Videl said. Mirai Trunks gave the three a big hug. 

"Goodbye Vegeta. I love you." Bulma said. Vegeta didn't reply, Bulma didn't expect him to and she looked into his eyes and saw what he will never say in his entire life and she nodded her head and gave a weak smile. Chichi gave Videl, Goku, Gohan, Goten and Pan a final hug and so did Bulma. They scrambled into the giant time machine and looked out of the windows as they slowly rose in the air and finally disappeared.

______________

Well there is the end of the story. I hope you've enjoyed it. Please don't get mad at me I know it just stopped, but I couldn't think of a better ending. The part of where it said Platyhelminthes I just got over a big biology exam on that sort of stuff and also I couldn't think of another thing for the third task. If I get another idea on a sequel to this one I hopefully will have time to write it because I don't have soccer until next fall, but I have Biology and I have to really study for it. If you want me to write another story about this one please give me ideas or else I probably won't think of one. 


End file.
